Just to love you
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Quando Rin se sente sozinha, ela não imagina que é com Sesshoumaru que essa solidão pode ir embora... [COMPLETA]
1. Solucionando a Solidão

**Just to love you **

_By Mylle Evans_

-

-

-

-

Andando sem rumo pela pracinha movimentada, Rin caminhava a passos lentos sem ao menos dar atenção ao belo espetáculo que na frente dela acontecia. O pôr-do-sol enfeitava o céu, o que fazia muitos casais estarem reunidos no agitado ambiente admirando o mesmo encantados. O céu estava num tom alaranjado e a luz do sol fraca, e talvez fosse aquele o motivo do local estar com um ar tão… romântico.

Se bem que para Rin não passavam de mais alguns casais que apenas admiravam juntos o pôr-do-sol achando aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo e blá, blá, blá. Para ela não importava. Não tinha namorado mesmo… aliás, Rin era a única da turma que não tinha namorado e talvez por isso, ela estivesse sentindo-se só naquele momento. Sim, só! Ela, a grande Rin Nakayama – tinha orgulho de dizer aquilo, o nome dela completo era tão… celestial! –, sentindo-se só!

De modo silencioso, a garota de orbes achocolatados sentou-se na grama ficando um pouco distante dos casais que mais pareciam pombinhos apaixonados na opinião da mesma. Suspirando, Rin deitou-se sobre o chão que agora lhe parecia macio pela grama, fitando o céu enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ela não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, nunca se sentira daquele jeito! Era como se faltasse um pedaço dela…! Pela primeira vez em seus dezesseis anos de vida, Rin assumia: sim, estava faltando alguém para fazer as coisas melosas quais ela achava estranhas – tipo andar de mãos dadas, ficas agarradinho… entre outras coisas. Mas… não podia ser! Kuso!Ela sempre fora independente, por que aquilo agora?

Levantando-se da grama, a garota suspirou pesadamente limpando a roupa – que estava suja de terra –, para logo em seguida começar a andar lentamente. Não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo… pela primeira vez, ela não sabia o que fazer com aquele tipo de… angústia dentro do peito. Parecia que dentro dela uma espécie de voz dizia para achar alguém para fazer todas as coisas que ele sempre julgou serem babaquices.

Suspirando com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do _macacão jeans _que usava, a moça recomeçou a andar a passos lentos, fitando o céu de um modo "sonhador". E teria continuado a fitar tranqüilamente se seu corpo não tivesse se chocado contra o corpo dele. E teria continuado se não tivesse sido segurada pelos braços fortes _dele_ que a fizeram ficar paralisada. Os olhos dourados transmitiam uma frieza com pitada de profundidade que faziam qualquer um perder-se dentro deles. E com Rin não fora diferente.

– N-não olha por onde anda? – Rin exclamou, soltando-se do rapaz enquanto a face era atingida por um rubor que fazia a moça de longas madeixas negras ficar totalmente sem jeito.

– Eu olho… você quem não olha. Estava olhando para o céu como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá. – Sesshoumaru disse, enquanto fitava a garota com umas das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Os olhos dele tinham uma frieza inabalável, enquanto um sorriso de lado ia se formando quase que imperceptivelmente nos finos lábios. – Que tal olhar para frente quando estiver andando por ai? – ele disse, num tom sarcástico.

– Oras! Eu olho pra onde quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso! – Rin retrucou enquanto andava rápido, passando por Sesshoumaru sem ao menos olhar direito aonde ia. Sempre era assim… desde que conhecera Sesshoumaru – há alguns meses no caso –, sempre se irritava quando o via. Parecia que ele tinha prazer em irritá-la!

– Olhe por onde anda. Ainda vai se machucar… – O yokai disse, enquanto segurava Rin pelo braço puxando-a para perto de si fazendo então assim a moça desviar, de certa forma, de um casal que andava de mãos dadas pelo mesmo trajeto qual ela estava antes. – … deve olhar para onde deve, não para onde quer.

– O-oras seu intrometido! Ninguém lhe pediu conselhos! – a garota esbravejou irritada, tentando soltar-se do rapaz, em vão. Ele segurou o braço dela com mais força. – Me solte!

– Quem garante que não vai se machucar olhando para o céu sem prestar atenção no que faz? – ele respondeu, frio.

– Eu não preciso de uma babá! – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos enquanto que, sem perceber, aproximava-se cada vez mais do youkai.

– Do jeito que se comporta… precisa sim. – Sesshoumaru murmurou enquanto puxava cada vez mais Rin para perto de si. Ora resmungos, ora comportamento de criança… era tudo aquilo em Rin que chamava atenção dele, e talvez a garota estivesse demorando a perceber que era ela que ele queria.

– EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA, seu cara-de-lua baka! – Rin respondeu, tentando não parecer nervosa, coisa que era impossível. A aproximação de Sesshoumaru estava a deixando atordoada! Céus, nem pensar direito ela conseguia!!! As mãos suavam. As pernas ficavam bambas… e tudo por culpa dele, dele! – Me solte!

– Quando você parar de fazer escândalo… eu solto. – O outro respondeu, com um sorriso de lado nos finos lábios.

– Eu já parei, me solte…! – Rin sussurrou, olhando Sesshoumaru de modo raivoso. – Senão faço escândalo de novo e…

As palavras de Rin foram caladas. Sim, os lábios de Sesshoumaru estavam agora colados nos da garota, impedindo-a de pronunciar sequer uma palavra e Rin, por mais que não assumisse, estava amando aquela sensação. Céus, a boca de Sesshoumaru tinha o sabor do mais puro e doce mel… como era boa aquela sensação! Sem pensar sequer uma vez – olhe lá duas –, Rin passou um dos braços em volta do pescoço do youkai, correspondendo ao beijo enquanto a mão livre pousou sobre o ombro do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru passou uma dos braços pela cintura de Rin, enquanto a mão livre acariciava as madeixas negras da garota, soltando-as do rabo-de-cavalo qual estavam presos. A boca de Rin tinha um sabor de chocolate que o fazia delirar, era como se aquilo fosse _necessariamente_ _necessário_ de uma forma urgente. Precisava tocá-la, precisava senti-la… mesmo com aquele jeito rebelde de ser, Rin estava se tornando parte dele… sim estava.

Ofegantes, ambos separaram-se fitando um ao outro minuciosamente. De um lado, Rin vermelha. Do outro lado, Sesshoumaru impassível, fitando a moça a sua frente com um olhar divertido ao ver a reação de mesma. Rin estava extremamente vermelha e aquilo era inédito, já que era quase anormal ver a moça se abalar com alguma coisa.

– P-por que fez isso? – Rin exclamou, amaldiçoando-se por ter gaguejado. Como pôde deixar as coisas chegarem a tal ponto? Como pôde ter deixado-o beijá-la? Como?!

– Por que eu quis…? – Sesshoumaru respondeu, com um tom de voz que soou divertido aos ouvidos de Rin.

– Ora seu… Seu… SEU CARA-DE-LUA!!! – Rin gritou, em plenos pulmões.

– Quer tomar um sorvete? – Ele disse, ignorando o "carinhoso" apelido.

– NÃO! – Rin respondeu, dando ombros.

– Vai ter sorvete de chocolate… – o youkai disse, contando nos dedos cinco exatos segundos para Rin voltar, mesmo que a garota que há segundos atrás havia beijado continuasse a andar _lentamente_ na direção oposta a dele. – Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um…

– Tá eu vou! – Rin disse emburrada enquanto voltava para o lugar qual estava antes, parando ao lado de Sesshoumaru. – Vamos logo, só vou pelo sorvete!

– Pelo sorvete… – Sesshoumaru sussurrou para si mesmo. – Sei, sei.

O youkai sorriu, enquanto que, andando a passos lentos, acompanhava Rin rumo a pequena sorveteria. Ela era teimosa, bagunceira, orgulhosa, rebelde… mas fora daquele jeito que o conquistara inexplicavelmente. E agora, estava começando a fazer parte de si. Com um pequeno sorriso de lado nos lábios, o youkai apenas colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça que usava, fitando Rin pelo canto dos olhos antes de concluir que era uma questão de tempo para que ele conquistasse a garota qual estava _apaixonado,_ uma questão de tempo.

**--x--**

**N.A: Olá Leitores!**

**Como vão? Olha eu enfeitando a sessão de fic's de InuYasha de novo… hoho…**

**Esse fic me saiu do nada… pra variar.**

**Huhu…**

**Deixem reviewns, onegai.**

**Beijinhos…**

**Mylle Evans**


	2. Confissões

**Just to love you **

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

**N.A: Nota rapidinha… Esse capítulo é dedicado a my friend, Jéssica-chan!!! Adoro-te moça! ;D**

--x--

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado moça do meu kokoro! ;D_

_Capítulo dois:Confissões_

_--x--_

Rin "devorava" o sorvete tentando não parecer nervosa. Não tão nervosa como ela estava. Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara ir tomar sorvete com o cara-de-lua? Maldito vício por sorvetes! Tentara não aceitar, mas… foi mais forte que ela. A moça ficou séria, fitando o sorvete como se fosse uma das coisas mais interessantes do mundo. Ela sabia que não fora apenas pelo sorvete… a pessoa que estava sentada ao seu lado também fora o motivo dela ter aceitado. Olhando pelo canto dos olhos o youkai que, no momento, tomava sorvete tranqüilamente, Rin estava em algum tipo de transe. Os olhos dourados transmitiam uma frieza tão… celestial que chegavam a deixar a garota achando que os mesmos ofereciam uma sensação de fantasia, sim, fantasia. Rin estava tão distraída, que não percebera que como segurava a pá do sorvete distraidamente, respingos da sobremesa gelada caíam sobre a mesa, fazendo a garota passar uma certa imagem de "criança". Onde já se vira derramar sorvete daquele jeito?

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru tinha um pequenino sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Está derramando sorvete na mesa.

– Ahn? – Rin saiu do "transe", olhando assustada para a mesa. – Sorvete? Aonde?

– Na mesa. – o youkai respondeu, colocando a própria taça de sorvete sobre a mesma mesa que agora tinha respingos do sorvete de Rin, fitando a garota com um olhar minucioso.

– Droga… – a moça praguejou, colocando a taça sobre a mesa enquanto levantava-se em seguida, resmungando coisas inaudíveis, tirando do bolso um pequeno paninho para limpar a mesa, jogando o mesmo dentro do balde lixo, respectivamente, ao terminar de limpar os respingos de chocolate. – Fico pensando em você, fico pensando bobagem… diabos!

– _Em mim? – _Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, sorrindo de forma sedutora. – Hmm…

– Ééé… – Rin corou, entrando em estado de choque enquanto "caía" sentada na cadeira. – Não foi isso que quis dizer!!! – a garota exclamou, enquanto levantava-se novamente saindo apressada da sorveteria a passos rápidos, quase correndo. O que aquele youkai cara-de-lua pensava que estava fazendo com ela? Céus, ela não pensava, ela não respirava, ela não raciocinava, ela não…_ vivia _quando estava longe dele. Encostando-se numa arvore já longe do local onde antes estava, a moça passava as mãos pelos cabelos, já sabendo que estava acontecendo. – _Será que… droga! Não pode ser…_

Lembrava-se claramente que aqueles eram todos os sintomas que a velha Kaede havia dito que aconteciam quando se estava apaixonada ou apaixonado…

_Flasch-Back_

– _Kaede… – Rin sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa, enquanto brincava com uma pequena madeixa do cabelo. – Como é estar apaixonada?_

_Kaede gargalhou, voltando-se para Rin._

– _Qual o motivo desta pergunta, menina? – a velha perguntou de maneira curiosa. – Está apaixonada por quem?_

– _Não to apaixonada por ninguém… é só curiosidade, me conte! – Rin retrucou, corando. Tinha que saber… precisava confirmar uma certa suspeita._

– _Bem… estar apaixonada, menina, é sentir borboletas no estômago, parar no meio da rua sorrindo feito boba, não conseguir se imaginar sem a pessoa amada, sentir as mãos suadas só pelo fato dele estar ali, ou as pernas bambas pela simples aproximação dele… enfim… é isso e um pouco mais… acaso está apaixonada por alguém? Sesshoumaru-sama?_

– _EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR AQUELE CARA-DE-LUA COISÍSSIMA NENHUMA, SUA VELHA DEMÔNIO! – Rin exclamou alterada, enquanto via Kaede apenas rir da situação balançando a cabeça para os lados negativamente, lançando um olhar repreensivo a Rin logo em seguida, pelo apelido que a mesma havia dado a ela. – Tá, você não é demônio, mas parece. Onde já se viu, eu não to apaixonada por ninguém tá! – a moça completou, cruzando os braços emburrada enquanto encolhia-se na cadeira sendo observada por uma Kaede, que chorava de rir._

_Rin nunca assumia nada, por mais que a situação estivesse clara a ponto de ela não poder mais esconder. Mas, por um lado, ela até entendia a jovem emburrada a sua frente… era difícil assumir sentimentos, ainda mais quando se tinha um gênio tão forte como Rin tinha._

– _Apaixonada por Sesshoumaru-sama?! – Jakotsu adentrou a cozinha sorrindo enquanto passava por Rin, pegando um copo d'agua e ingerindo o liquido transparente em seguida, sentando-se numa cadeira de frente para Rin logo depois.– Quem diria, priminha!!! _

– _ESCUTE AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO, NÃO TÔ APAIXOANDA POR NINGUEM! Você e a velha demônio dois são loucos!_

– _Calma menina… – Kaede exclamou, entre os risos. – Quer um copo de suco de maracujá? Daqui a pouco você vai ter um colapso nervoso!_

– _Não quero nada! – Rin berrou, saindo da cozinha enquanto ouvia risos ecoarem pelo ambiente. – Quero paz, ou seja, quando eu estiver longe de vocês eu acho!_

_Fim do Flasch-Back_

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru levantou-se da cadeira enquanto sussurrava o nome da moça, chamando por uma garçonete logo em seguida, pagando a mesma o devido valor dos sorvetes para logo em seguida sair do agitado ambiente, se perguntando onde estaria Rin no momento. – Onde será que ela foi…? – O rapaz murmurou para si mesmo, "revistando" o parque em seguida na esperança de achar logo a moça. – Diabos…

Andando a passos rápidos, o youkai agora tentava sentir o cheiro de Rin, usando o olfato apurado para tentar distinguir dentre tantos cheiros o da teimosa garota por quem estava apaixonado. Por que Rin tinha que sair correndo daquele jeito? Só porque confessara um simples pensamento…? Ele não entendia. Chegando a uma parte mais isolada do belo parque, o mesmo agora procurava pela garota atentamente. Por já ter anoitecido, o céu estava escuro e aquilo dificultava a busca do rapaz.

Já cansado de procurar, Sesshoumaru agora andava a passos silenciosos pelo lugar escuro qual se localizava no momento, olhando tudo em volta até encontrá-_la _encostada numa árvore fitando o céu de modo sonhador como estava antes, naquele mesmo dia.

– Rin… – o rapaz sussurrou, caminhando rápido até chegar à garota. – Por que saiu correndo daquele jeito?

– Ahn? – a garota assustou-se, virando-se rapidamente, só então se dando conta que o youkai estava parado ao lado dela. Céus, até ali ele a perseguia… será que não entendia que ela queria distância dele? Que apesar de apaixonada, ela continuava… teimosa o suficiente para não assumir? Sim, ela era teimosa, assumia… e por culpa dele! – Ah, é você cara-de-lua… – Rin resmungou, sem fitar o rapaz. – Eu saio correndo quando bem quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso!

– Tenho sim… você saiu correndo porque estava pensando em mim, ou seja, tenho tudo a ver com isso sim.

– O-oras… se você não ficasse me perseguindo e falando que sou criança, não pensaria em você!

– Se você não se comportasse como criança, eu não ia ter que tratá-la como criança. – ele respondeu calmo enquanto que ficava frente a frente com Rin, "encurralando" a garota na árvore.

– NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! – Rin exclamou já se irritando. – Seu cara-de-lua perseguidor, não tem mais o que fazer fica me perseguindo e…

A voz de Rin morreu na garganta ao sentir Sesshoumaru roçar os lábios no dela suavemente, fazendo-a estremecer ao mesmo tempo em que cortava a fala dela. Como ele podia fazer tudo aquilo com ela apenas com um encostar de lábios? Rin já sabia a resposta, já não tinha mais desculpas para não corresponder a ele… era impossível, afinal, ela estava _apaixonada. _Fechando os olhos, a moça agora correspondia a Sesshoumaru quase que automaticamente.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pela cintura de Rin, acariciando as costas da garota. Era impossível resistir… a boca pequena de Rin deixava-o a beira da loucura! Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? Mesmo com todos os resmungos, com todos os protestos e apelidos nada amáveis, ele continuava a se apaixonar cada vez mais pela garota… era como magia, sim, magia.

Afastando-se do rapaz, Rin o fitou minuciosamente, com um olhar confuso.

– Sesshoumaru eu… – ela afastou-se, desviando o olhar.

– Rin… – ele pousou a mão sobre a face da garota, afastando algumas mechas. Rin estava estranha… o real comportamento dela seria xingá-lo de todos apelidos possíveis mas… ela simplesmente sussurrara seu nome, desviando o olhar. Havia algo errado ali, ah se havia. – O que há com você…?

– Eu… estou… apaixonada. – ela disse, séria, enquanto colocava a pequena mão sobre a mesma que estava pousada suavemente sobre seu rosto. Sobre a mão dele. Tinha que confessar, fugir não ia adiantar.

– Apaixonada? – Sesshoumaru sorriu imperceptivelmente. – E por quem? – ele disse, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Aquilo era inédito… Rin apaixonada!

– Por… oras, não é da sua conta! – Rin disse, soltando-se do rapaz. Estava era ficando louca de assumir!

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru segurou o braço da moça com força. – Eu quero saber!

– Você está me machucando! – ela retrucou, fitando o rapaz meio assustada.

– Me diga quem é que eu lhe solto… – ele disse, sério.

– Para que quer saber? – ela respondeu, começando a se irritar.

– Por que eu quero… e tenho meus motivos. – o youkai respondeu, aproximando-se de Rin lentamente.

– Eu não vou falar! – ela disse, ficando nervosa a cada segundo que passava. – Me solte!

– Depois que você falar. – Sesshoumaru disse, sombrio. Estava curioso… precisava saber se era correspondido.

– _É por você seu chato!_

**N.A: Olá Leitores… o/**

**Acolá… cap. Surpresa… nem eu planejava, mas… o.o'**

**Saiu… DDD**

**Non falo nada do próximo capitulo… hoho**

**Até o próximo cap., e obrigado pelo reviewns! Deixem mais… o.o**

**Beijos!**

**Mylle Evans**


	3. Bailes e Surpresas

**Just to love you **

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigada moça do meu kokoro! ;D_

_Capítulo três:Bailes e surpresas_

_--x--_

– Por mim? – Sesshoumaru soltou o braço de Rin, com um ar de surpresa. – Você está brincando comigo… – o youkai indagou, fitando a moça, bem sério.

– Não estou brincando com você, Sesshoumaru. – Rin respondeu também assumindo um ar igual ao do outro. – Não acredita em mim? – a garota falou, perdendo o ar sério e assumindo um mais melancólico.

– Não é isso… estou surpreso, não estou duvidando de você. – o youkai disse, acariciando a face da moça.

– Você está duvidando de mim sim…! Seu tom de voz não é nada convincente! – a garota exclamou, afastando-se do youkai. – Me deixe em paz! – a mesma disse, adentrando o parque cada vez mais, ouvindo a voz do rapaz por quem estava apaixonada ecoar pelas árvores que ultrapassava. Para ela já não importava… nem sabia se era correspondida! Como pudera ser tão boba…?

A garota não sabia. O que apenas queria era chegar em casa, se trancar no quarto e se possível tomar sorvete e mais sorvete; era a única coisa que a animava em momentos como aquele. Suspirando, Rin colocava agora as mãos dentro dos bolsos, olhando para frente com expressão fria. Nunca acreditara muito no amor… e estava com razão, pelo o que ela estava vendo, não trazia tanta felicidade, não a felicidade que ela queria pelo menos.

A garota só foi desperta de seus pensamentos quando uma voz masculina a assustou.

– Rin-channn!!! – Jakotsu estava animado. – Até que enfim te achei!

– Ahn? – Rin virou para trás, com um ar assustado. Será que era _ele?_ A garota estremeceu, mas tudo que fez foi suspirar aborrecida ao ver a pessoa que estava atrás de si. – Ah, é você Jakotsu… não me assuste assim sua besta!

– Ah priminha, desculpe! Mas é que estou tão animado! – o rapaz exclamou, começando a andar ao lado da prima.

– Será que devo pedir socorro…? – a garota resmungou, cruzando os braços.

– Oras Rin-chan, deixe de ser tão rebelde, vai dizer que não está empolgada com o baile? – Jakotsu comentou, sorridente. Mal esperava para que acontecesse logo o baile, ia ser muito, _muito_ divertido. Ele ia colocar certos planos em ação. – Qual vai ser sua fantasia?

– Ah… o bendito baile que você fala desde o dia que foi anunciado é? Eu não vou. – a garota respondeu serenamente. Onde Sesshoumaru estivesse ela não ia estar a partir de agora. Tudo que fizera foi sofrer até o momento, e já que era assim, ela ia tentar fugir do sofrimento.

– Por que, Rin-chan? O Sesshy vai estar lá… por que você não vai? – o rapaz disse, com um ar malicioso.

– Jakotsu, sua besta! O que está insinuando? – a moça respondeu, com um olhar ameaçador. – E por que diabos eu iria por causa do cara-de-lua?

– Você quer mesmo que eu responda? – Jakotsu disse, parando de andar enquanto a prima de longas madeixas negras fazia o mesmo.

– Responda… – Rin disse, num tom frio.

– Rin-chan, já percebi que você gosta do Sesshy, não adianta esconder… – Jakotsu disse, cínico. – Você o ama.

– QUEM AMA QUEM? Eu _odeio _o cara-de-lua! – a menina respondeu exaltada.

– Ama tanto, que quando dizemos que o ama, fica nervosa. Quanto mais você negar, mais difícil vai ser… eu sei muito bem que não quer ir ao baile porque ele vai estar lá… Rin-chan, não se isole do mundo, vai ser pior. – Jakotsu finalizou, num tom terno. Rin era birrenta, rebelde e teimosa, e era sua prima que ele amava, apesar de tais defeitos. Iria ajudá-la como pudesse.

Enquanto isso, Rin estava estática. Jakotsu era o quê? Vidente? _Macumbeiro_? A garota não sabia. Abria, fechava a boca, mas respostas não vinham. Decidida, apenas deu ombros.

– Volta aqui senhorita! – o rapaz de olhos escuros corria na direção de Rin. – Você não vai embora assim… vai ao baile, não vai?

– Para quê? – Rin continuava a andar.

– Oras, dançar, se divertir, xingar alguém que pisar no seu pé… oras, anime-se, vamos lá!

– O que diabos vou fazer lá? Ver o cara-de-lua? – Rin perguntou cabisbaixa. Esconder já não estava adiantando, o melhor era assumir logo de uma vez por todas. Apenas para Jakotsu, claro.

– Oras… vai lá impressioná-lo, mostrar quem você é! Não pode deixar as coisas irem nesse ritmo menina! – o outro retrucou, animando a prima.

– Mas Jakotsu… – Rin indagou, teimosa.

– Nada de mais, vamos agora pro baile!

– Agora sim, _eu tenho certeza_: tenho que pedir socorro.

--x--

– Tá apertado!!! – Rin disse, com a voz abafada. – Folga agora! Vampiras não usam espartilhos…!

– É pra te deixar sexy priminha… – Jakotsu disse, apertando mais o espartilho enquanto ouvia Rin gemer. – Senão o Sesshy não repara.

– E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO QUE ELE REPARE? – a garota retrucou, em plenos pulmões enquanto tirava o espartilho. – Quer que eu morra?

– Exagerada… – Jakotsu resmungou, enquanto colocava a própria cartola. Como Rin era teimosa! Como queria chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru, se nem sequer esforçava-se para fazer tal ato? Estava certo que a fantasia de vampira da garota usava havia deixado-a bela, mas… faltava algo. Rin não tinha aquela luz que sempre tivera… era como se uma melancolia estivesse instalada na moça, impedindo-a de sorrir.

– Não sou exagerada… só odeio espartilhos, oras. – a menina disse, retocando a maquiagem. Só Jakotsu para fazê-la ir a uma festa a fantasia na situação em que ela encontrava-se… só ele mesmo. – Por que não vai retocar sua maquiagem, Senhor mágico de meia tigela?

– Não sou mágico Rin-chan… não tem nada a ver! – Jakotsu respondeu, ajeitando o comprido chapéu que levava na cabeça. – O que aconteceu foi que só tinha essa fantasia… achei-a bonita e comprei!

– Só você Jakotsu… só você mesmo! – Rin disse, balançando a cabeça para os lados negativamente. – Será que dá para terminar logo com isso? Vamos chegar atrasados!

– Está ansiosa para ver o Sesshy, Rin-chan? – o rapaz de olhos escuros indagou, pensativo. – Sabe, também estou. Que fantasia será que ele vai usar? Diabinho? Oh, se for diabinho ele deve estar muito sexy, com aquela carinha de anjo e…

– JAKOTSU, SUA BESTA! – Rin gritou a plenos pulmões, enquanto jogava uma das enormes almofadas que tinham em cima da cama no primo, que desviando da mesma, descia escada abaixo, sendo perseguido por uma Rin vermelha de raiva, e por algumas almofadas voadoras que iam, sem cessar, em sua direção.

– Calma Rin-chan, foi só um pitaco, quem sabe ele não está vestido de vampiro? Assim vocês podem formar um belo casalzinho! – Jakotsu comentou, pirraçando a prima, mas ao abrir a porta para sair, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

– Olá Jakotsu. Rin está? – a voz grossa pronunciou-se, firme.

– Rin-chan, acho que o Sesshy não tá vestido de diabinho…

**N.A: Olá leitores! Como vão?**

**Bem, acá o presente de dia das mães de vcs… XD**

**Um capítulo inédito! \o\**

**Ashauahau… Quero agradecer aos reviews que recebi, arigatou leitores, foram eles que me ajudaram a escrever mais e mais.**

**Brigadão mesmooo!**

**\o**

**Beijos pra vcs, até o próximo capítulo!**

**Kissus…**

**Mylle Evans**


	4. Surpresas

**Just to love you **

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado moça! ;)_

_--x--_

– Sesshy você ta lindo! – Jakotsu disse, animado. – Sim, Rin-chan já está vindo, vou chamá-la! – ele finalizou, sorridente. O destino estava conspirando a seu favor! – RIN-CHAN, O SESSHY JÁ CHEGOU E… – Jakotsu calou-se. A pequena bola de papel que invadira sua boca estava o impedindo de falar. Rin era sapeca, muito sapeca.

– Sua besta escandalosa, eu não sou surda! – Rin exclamou nervosa, sem ao menos fitar a pessoa que estava do lado de fora da casa. – Afinal, quem chegou?

– Eu cheguei. – Sesshoumaru disse, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto fitava Rin dos pés a cabeça. A moça usava um vestido _tomara-que-caia_ negro juntamente com um _bolero _de cor também negra, que deixava parte do colo da garota a mostra, combinando com as botas também negras e uma maquiagem mais pesada, sem contar com as longas madeixas que, para dar certo charme, estavam apenas com alguns fios presos numa presilha de brilhantes em forma de cruz. Rin estava ousada e bela. Pelo menos para Sesshoumaru.

– Cara-de-lua? – Rin estava atônita. Não só pelo fato do youkai estar ali, mas sim pela fantasia que ele estava usando. Uma máscara branca, que cobria metade do rosto do youkai, deixando apenas uma das faces e os lábios à mostra, contrastando com um terno negro e sapatos da mesma cor, e para finalizar, a capa negra, com a parte interna vermelha, esvoaça ao vento juntamente com os cabelos prateados. Sesshoumaru estava elegante. Fantasma da ópera. Ele estava muito belo e elegante, e vestido de fantasma da ópera… eram esses os pensamentos de Rin. – O-o que veio fazer aqui? – a moça finalmente disse, após ponderar, saindo do "transe".

– Vim buscá-la para ir ao baile comigo. – o youkai disse, sereno.

– E quem disse que eu vou ao baile com você? – a garota exclamou, pousando as mãos sob a cintura delgada. Como ele conseguia ser tão atrevido e _mandão?_

– Você acabou de dizer. – o youkai disse, simplesmente. Contrariar e irritar Rin era extremamente fácil e divertido. Ele iria sim com ela naquele baile.

– O QUEEEEE? – A garota estava perplexa. – QUANDO EU DISSE ISSO?

– Quando você disse "E quem disse que vou ao baile com você". Quando tiramos as palavras "E quem disse que", você afirma. Ou seja, a frase fica "Vou ao baile com você".

– Não vale… Isso é jogo sujo, Cara-de-lua! – Rin exclamou, alterada. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar afirmando coisas tais como aquelas? Oras, ela não dissera nada daquilo… apesar de que, no fundo, era a mais pura verdade: ela queria ir ao baile com _ele. Especialmente com ele._

– Não é jogo sujo, é apenas estratégia Rin. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmo. Às vezes o comportamento de Rin só o ajudava. Sem que a garota percebesse, cada vez que ele a pirraçava, envolvia a mesma numa espécie de distração, fazendo-a aproximar-se cada vez mais do carro dele sem que percebesse. Rin iria sim com ele.

– Estratégia uma ova, isso é jogo sujo e ponto final! – Rin exclamou, entrando no carro. Oras… estratégia…? Estratégia uma ova! Era jogo sujo sim, Sesshoumaru era um malvado que maltratava moças indefesas dizendo coisas que não devia! Rin fechou os olhos, recostando-se no banco. Espere aí… banco? Desde quando ela entrara no carro daquele indivíduo? – O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI, SEU CARA-DE-LUA? VOCÊ ME FORÇOU A ENTRAR! – Rin desceu do carro, andando a passos duros. – VOCÊ É UM MALVADO QUE MALTRATA MOÇAS INDEFESAS E AS FAZ ENTRAR NO SEU CARRO! Olha, se você me forçar a entrar de novo eu te mato e danço lambada no seu caixão! – a garota finalizou, parando de andar.

– Eu não a forcei a entrar, você entrou sozinha. – o youkai respondeu, com um leve sorriso. – E acho que você não tem muita escolha além de ir, já está em cima da hora e… eu não sabia que você dançava _lambada, _Rin.

– Eu estava sendo Irônica, seu _cara-de-lua besta_!

– Eu estava sendo sarcástico, _vampirinha_.

– Não sou vampirinha coisa nenhuma! – a garota exclamou, batendo o pé no chão.

– É sim, os caninos na sua boca lhe entregam. – Sesshoumaru respondeu impassível.

– É parte da fantasia! – e moça disse, entre os dentes.

– Eu sei.

– E por que retruca?

– Porque eu gosto e quero?

Rin desistiu. Aquele indivíduo com lua no meio da testa lhe tirava do sério como jamais ninguém havia conseguido fazer.

"…"

– Rin-chan, sem mais discussões, vamos logo para o baile! – Jakotsu intrometia-se na conversa. Depois de tanto tempo calado por achar que as cenas que Rin fazia eram cômicas, o rapaz pronunciava-se. Era _extremamente prazeroso _ver aquelas discussões tão bobas, mas ele queria e ia ao baile. – Entre logo no carro!

– Eu não quero! – ela respondeu, fazendo birra.

– Rin, entre ou vamos chegar atrasados. –Sesshoumaru respondeu, cruzando os braços. Rin era tão teimosa…

– Não vou e ponto final!

– Sesshy, que tal pegar Rin-chan no colo e colocá-la no carro? – Jakotsu dava idéias.

– Boa idéia.

--x--

Rin encolhia-se no banco. Os olhos estavam semicerrados. Os lábios estavam comprimidos. Rin estava revoltada. Quem aqueles dois pensavam que eram para forçá-la a entrar naquele maldito carro? Eram só dois bakas! Um era louco e besta, e o outro tinha uma maldita lua no meio da cara que o deixava charmoso. Chato! Impassível. Mandão! Elegante. Galanteador… oh droga… eram mais qualidades, era pra serem mais defeitos! Rin olhou o youkai pelo canto do olho. Como ele conseguia ser tão…

– Baka, preste atenção! Quero que fique longe de mim no baile! – Rin disse nervosa. Queria evitar problemas, já fora longe demais o fato de ela ter ido naquele infeliz daquele baile.

– Não prometo nada… – Sesshoumaru comentou calmo. Estacionando o carro, ele descia juntamente com Jakotsu enquanto respondia a pergunta de Rin com nem um pouco de sinceridade. Ele iria sim, ficar com ela.

– Seu cara-de-lua! – a moça exclamou, descendo também.

– Vamos entrar? – Jakotsu estava animado. – Vamos logo!

– Já vou, já vou… – Rin andava rápido acompanhando o primo, enquanto era seguida por Sesshoumaru. – PARE DE ME SEGUIR SEU INDIVIDUO COM LUA NO MEIO DO ROSTO!

– Hum… não. – o youkai respondeu, continuando seu percurso.

– Oras seu… – Rin ia aproximar-se de Sesshoumaru para dar-lhe uma bela bronca, mas fora impedida, pois no momento seguinte ele a segurava pela cintura, quase roçando os lábios nos dela. Jakotsu já havia entrado no salão, estavam a sós… – O-o que pensa que vai fazer?

– Te beijar? – ele respondeu, com a voz rouca. Ah como ansiava por aquele instante…

Rin fechou os olhos, esperando então pelo contato, mas a voizinha de Jakotsu atrapalhou o momento:

– EU DISSE, ELES ESTAVAM NAMORANDO! – o rapaz saía do salão acompanhado de algumas pessoas.

Rin afastou-se de Sesshoumaru.

– Jakotsu…?

--x--

_N.A: Eu sei, eu sei, capítulo pequeno… mas não tive culpa se tive que parar nesse ponto, vocês me conhecem e sabem que adoro ser má com essas coisas… _

_XD_

_Deixem reviews, onegai._

_Kissus pra vocês…_

_Mylle Evans_


	5. Algemas e Surpresas

**Just to love you**

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado manaa. :DD_

_--x--_

Rin levou a mão aos lábios, perplexa. O que diabos Jakotsu estava fazendo ali? Ainda por cima com Kagome, Sango, Miroku e, para completar, InuYasha! Ela estava perdida. Era sua morte. Todos iriam saber. Por culpa de quem, de quem? Da besta _triangular _que era Jakotsu! Rin respirou fundo, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru. Só havia uma coisa para fazer-se naquele momento:

– SEU TARADO! – a moça começou, dando tapas suaves no braço de Sesshoumaru, temendo machucar o rapaz que estava parado ao seu lado. Era cada situação que ela estava passando por conta daquele maldito sentimento… – Sai daqui!

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, silencioso, fitando a baixa moça que estava ao seu lado. Rin estava… louca? O rapaz não sabia. Só soube e raciocinou o que estava acontecendo quando viu InuYasha e Miroku puxarem as respectivas namoradas para dentro do salão de baile resmungando algo sobre aquela cena ser cômica, uma besteira. Então era aquilo que ela ia e queria fazer, tirar os amigos dali…? O youkai ficou sério, para logo em seguida dar de ombros, enquanto a capa esvoaça ao vento.

– Está bem, lhe deixarei em paz… – ele respondeu, antes de dar uma piscadela para Rin, indo em direção ao baile. Se queria logo dar um fim a situação, o melhor a se fazer era aprofundar-se nela. Sesshoumaru sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos enquanto tentava ser discreto, adentrando o grande salão. Havia "mergulhado" de cabeça para livrar-se logo, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia ouvir alguns comentários nada agradáveis.

Rin girou os olhos, resmungando coisas inaudíveis enquanto via Sesshoumaru entrar no salão. Ele tinha que ficar! Não era justo ela dar uma bronca em Jakotsu _sozinha_! A garota respirou fundo, virando-se então para o primo, com um olhar nada amigável.

– E você, sua besta, explique-me já esta maldita situação! – a moça disse, pousando as mãos sobre a cintura enquanto ouvia uma doce melodia ecoar pelo local. Oh maldita música romântica! Como ia dar uma bronca em Jakotsu com aquele clima tão… _amigável?_

– Você deu a entender que queria que o Sesshy ficasse _bem, super longe de você! – _o rapaz respondeu, dando de ombros enquanto caminhava lentamente, sendo acompanhado por Rin. – Eu te fiz um favor.

– Eu não pedi nadinha pra você! – a garota resmungou, passando por Jakotsu e parando assim em frente ao rapaz, impedindo-o de continuar a andar.

– Eu achei que tivesse te ajudado Rin-chan! – o rapaz de olhos escuros disse, fingindo-se de magoado enquanto parava de andar, pela "intromissão" de Rin.

– Não ajudou nada! Você impediu-me de beijar o cara-de-lua! – Rin estava nervosa. – EU QUERIA AQUELE BEIJO, TÁ? – a garota finalizou, usando um tom de voz tão alto que foi possível ouvir de longe o gritinho estridente.

– Então você queria? Rin-chan, eu nunca irei entendê-la! – Jakotsu disse, passando por Rin enquanto entrava no salão, com uma cara emburrada enquanto encostava-se num canto isolado do belo ambiente.

Rin nunca ia saber o que queria? Ia ficar em cima do muro? Ora fugia, ora beijava… aquela história da prima com Sesshoumaru ia acabar virando novela se continuasse indo naquele ritmo. Já estava na hora de dar um jeito naquela situação, ou _aquela situação _não ia nunquinha pra frente.

O rapaz suspirou, tentando assim dar mais atenção a festa, que por sinal estava muito bela. O salão era enorme, espaçoso e tinha uma espécie de "balcão" onde alguém "comandava" as músicas que tocavam. Luzes piscavam sem cessar, Jakotsu começava a se contagiar com a melodia que tocava. Era romântica. Era envolvente. Perfeita para dançar coladinho… oh, era nessas horas que sentia falta de ter alguém para amar, beijar, abraçar… de repente, Jakotsu sorriu. Destino… sim, destino e interferência iam se unir naquela noite. Ele desencostou-se da parede para logo em seguida começar a atravessar o salão, com uma expressão travessa.

_--x--_

Rin grunhiu, apertando as mãos com tamanha força que as mesmas agora ficavam esbranquiçadas, resultado da força usada com o gesto. Há quantos milênios estava ali, plantada, esperando o infeliz do primo voltar e pedir desculpas a ela? Ela não parara para contar. Nem para ser cupido ele servia! A garota fechou os olhos com força, encaminhando-se para um monte que ali perto havia. A festa estava acontecendo num colégio, e no mesmo havia bastantes árvores, e em especial, uma árvore com que Rin havia "simpatizado". Era grande e frondosa, seus galhos ofereciam e transmitiam uma coisa boa, reconfortante… uma coisa que Rin não sabia explicar. Apenas queria ficar ali, e foi isso que a moça fez, encostou-se à planta, tentando relaxar.

_--x--_

Jakotsu percorria o salão procurando por alguém. A música continuava romântica, e as pessoas pareciam reunir-se cada vez mais para dançar, o que ajudava, mas naquele exato momento também o atrapalhava. Como ia realizar seus planos se não conseguia achar sua _aliada? _Ele resmungou, viajando os orbes negros pelo salão. Oh droga! Onde Sango havia se metido? O rapaz praguejou, mas um largo sorriso se abriu em seus lábios ao ver a moça. Correndo até ela, em questão de segundos, o mesmo chegava à garota, ofegante.

– Sango-chan… – ele sussurrou, segurando a moça pelo pulso, interrompendo assim a dança desta com o namorado, Miroku. – Preciso… de sua ajuda!

– Ahn? – Sango soltou-se de Miroku, voltando-se para o amigo. – Ah, é você Jako-kun. Ajuda? Para quem, e por quê?

– Isso é um assunto muito delicado e íntimo, podemos conversar num canto mais sossegado do baile? – o rapaz indagou, aos sussurros.

– Claro… – Sango disse, acompanhando o amigo e deixando para trás um Miroku confuso e bravo.

Sango era bonita e Miroku não confiava nos boatos sobre Jakotsu… e naquela noite venhamos e convenhamos que ele tinha motivos. Sango estava muito bela… trajando uma roupa negra bem colada ao corpo, a moça estava vestida de _mulher gato, _mas num estilo diferente. Ela usava uma _algema _em um dos braços, como se o acessório fosse usado para deixar a desejar, para provocar.

– Alguém precisa me ajudar a achar o xerife dessa festa, isso não pode ficar assim! – Miroku disse, com um ar determinado, antes de dar de ombros.

Era o momento revolta do rapaz.

_--x--_

Sesshoumaru encostou-se à parede, olhando o baile em volta com desinteresse. Os olhos dourados pareciam procurar algo, alguém… alguém muito teimoso que pelo visto não havia aparecido. O rapaz suspirou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Onde Rin estaria, e por que diabos ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Ele não sabia as respostas. Por um lado entendia Rin… ela estava apaixonada, e não era da personalidade nem do jeito da menina render-se a qualquer tipo de sentimento, muito menos o amor, o sentimento que ela mais _desprezava._ Mas que tal, ao menos, tentar _viver _antes de jogar as coisas para o alto como se fosse tão simples? Rin precisava aprender a pensar direitos nas atitudes… havia muitas coisas que poderiam ter sido evitadas se a moça tivesse aceitado o fato que dentro de si agora habitava um sentimento, um sentimento de nome _amor._

Ele olhou em volta, sério. Precisava encontrá-la.

_--x--_

– É isso, Jako-kun? – Sango parecia estar animada. – Oh, adorei. Perfeito!

– Que tal? Vai ser bom, não acha? – o rapaz comentou, com um leve sorriso. – Vamos finalmente juntar aquele dois… e então, aceita?

– Aceito! – Sango respondeu, sorrindo, antes de começar a andar com Jakotsu a procura de algo. A moça segurava a algema, procurando por algo. Estava radiante, ia ajudar uma pessoa que, de fato, merecia a felicidade. Sango sorriu, continuando sua "busca", mas parecia difícil. As vítimas pareciam ter percebido o plano dela e de Jakotsu, e tinham fugido! – Jako-kun, eles parecem não estar aqui… onde podem estar?

Jakotsu ficou pensativo. Sesshoumaru não estava por perto para perceber nenhum gesto ou ato dele para ter sumido assim tão de repente… e Rin sequer entrara no baile… então, onde estariam _eles? _O rapaz levou uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo. Vejamos, Sesshoumaru era esperto o suficiente para perceber que Rin não estava no salão, e Rin era teimosa o suficiente para não entrar no baile nem a decreto…

"…"

– CLARO! – o rapaz fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos. – Eles estão lá fora!

Sango ficou pensativa e, segundos depois, balançava a cabeça freneticamente, afirmando o que Jakotsu dissera.

– Vamos procurá-los!

--x--

Rin encostou-se à árvore, escorregando aos poucos até ficar completamente sentada, ouvindo ao longe a _maldita _música romântica continuar a tocar como se nunca fosse parar. O que era aquilo? Uma maldição? Será que aquela música não ia parar nunca mais de tocar? Oras, onde estava o rock? Aliás, onde estava seu cérebro quando ela resolveu aceitar Jakotsu lhe atormentando para ir a aquele infeliz daquele baile que só lhe causara problemas até agora? Ela não sabia. Praguejou, desejando estar em casa, enquanto trazia as pernas inclinadas para perto de si, apoiando o rosto – que estava numa expressão enfezada –, nas mesmas.

– Tomara que caia um meteoro nas caixas de som desse maldito baile, e depois uma bomba cause sérios danos a quem criou música romântica! – a garota parecia falar com o nada. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça, pra vir nesse maldito baile? Estava louca!

– Você não é louca. É teimosa…

– Quem lhe perguntou algo? Pare de falar de mim e me ajude a rogar pragas a esse maldito baile, ande! – a garota estava revoltada. – Morte a bailes, e a primos bestas! – Rin ficou de pé, levantando um dos braços, com um sorriso mórbido. Oh, Jakotsu ia pagar… ela ia aprontar com aquele sujeito, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse! – Bem, agora só tenho que encontrá-lo! – ela finalizou, levantando-se, limpando o vestido que, por sinal, estava amassado. Mas ela não ligava! Estava… _frustrada_. Tantos acontecimentos, tantas reviravoltas… por um simples esbarrão num final de tarde em alguém que ela não imaginava ser tão insistente, agora a moça julgava-se ser… _fraca._ Como podia ter se rendido ao… _amor_? Rin suspirou, deixando a franja negra cobrir-lhe os olhos, sem sequer ver o indivíduo que estava sentado ao lado do lugar onde ela antes estava sentada.

– … muito teimosa. – novamente o "alguém" pronunciava-se, e dessa vez, a voz estava bem próxima a Rin. Ela podia sentir que o _dono _da voz estava atrás de si.

– Escute aqui, quem pensa que é para ficar falando de mim assim? Nem te conheço! – a garota reclamou, virando-se para o "estranho", mas quando ia falar, sua voz morreu na garganta. – S-sesshoumaru? – Rin estava surpresa e borboletas estavam dançando lambada dentro de si. Quando estava _sozinha _com Sesshoumaru, parecia que as coisas só pioravam.

– Hai, sou eu. Por que não entrou no baile? – ele disse, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Porque eu não quis. – ela respondeu nervosa.

– Por que você não quis? – ele perguntou calmo.

– Não é do seu interesse.

– Se não fosse tão interessante para mim, eu não teria lhe perguntado.

– Não é de meu interesse lhe responder.

– Eu disse, você é teimosa e respondona. – Sesshoumaru comentou, fitando a moça tranquilamente.

– Não sou teimosa nem respondona, você que é um Cara-de-lua intrometido.

– Me diga uma coisa, da onde você conseguiu esse apelido, "Cara-de-lua"? – o youkai de olhos dourados parecia querer "dialogar" com Rin sem se importar com as respostas malcriadas e os apelidos nada carinhosos. Apenas sorriu levemente ao ver a cara de brava da garota, sentindo algo ser preso ao pulso.

– Talvez pelo fato de ter uma lua_ bem no meio _da sua testa. – a moça disse, com um sarcasmo notável na voz, enquanto sentia um leve peso no pulso.

– Então o apelido está errado. Deveria ser "Testa-de-lua". Você errou. – Sesshoumaru disse, fitando Rin com um olhar divertido.

– Não dê palpites nos meus apelidos, eu apelido você como eu quiser! E "Testa-de-lua" seria feio, você é bonito pra ter um apelido tão horroroso!

– Sou bonito?

Rin corou, querendo ter uma _pá _para cavar um buraco e enfiar-se. Oh, boca maldita! Sesshoumaru não era bonito, era LINDO!

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e… quer saber? ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – a garota tentou afastar-se de Sesshoumaru, mas algo impediu. Rin voltou-se então para o rapaz. – ME SOLTE!

– Não estou lhe segurando. – o youkai olhava para o braço, pensativo. – Algum engraçadinho nos algemou.

– _O queeee_? – Rin só não caiu porque _ele _a segurou. Céus, algo estava conseguindo aproximá-la de Sesshoumaru, com sucesso! Era só o que faltava!!! _Algemados, unidos, grudados! _– EU TENHO QUE QUEBRAR ISSO, NÃO POSSO FICAR GRUDADA, UNIDA A VOCÊ!

– Rin-chan, como você é dramática… – Jakotsu exibia um sorriso vitorioso, saindo de trás da grossa árvore juntamente com Sango. – Como é que te faço um favor e você me retribui assim, desse jeito?

Rin grunhiu. Ficou vermelha. Os olhos adquiriram um brilho macabro.

– JAKOTSU NAKAYAMA! – a moça parecia não estar brincando… – VOCÊ ME PAGA! – … e isso foi comprovado quando de repente, a garota começou a arrastar Sesshoumaru correndo, indo atrás do primo, que já adentrava o baile. – Como aquele baka, besta, anta triangular pôde ter feito isso comigo? – Rin estava mais do que nervosa e irritada, ela estava _frustradamente frustrada e insegura. _Agora já não tinha como fugir de Sesshoumaru, o primo havia a colocado numa verdadeira enrascada. – Droga… – a garota pareceu render-se. Ainda mais quando adentrou o baile e viu o mesmo tão cheio de casais dançando a passos lentos na pista. Jakotsu seria esperto o suficiente para enfiar-se num cantinho e não sair de lá até ela morrer. – Vamos sair daqui, Cara-de-lua.

– E por quê? – Sesshoumaru disse, olhando a moça intimadoramente.

– Porque _eu _quero.

– Mas eu não.

Rin estava perplexa. Olhou para Sesshoumaru e tentou entender o que se passava pela cabeça do rapaz para pensar que ela, Rin Nakayama, iria ficar presa dentro de um baile, dançando _música romântica._

– Escute aqui, eu… – Rin calou-se. A boca de Sesshoumaru era extremamente macia. E isso foi percebido pela moça quando sentiu o youkai roçar-lhe os lábios, esquecendo-se das pessoas à volta. Ele estava louco! E ela também. Não ia desperdiçar aquele momento, algo dentro de si dizia que deveria prosseguir e corresponder sem se importar com os _anônimos. _Ela queria apenas aproveitar aquele instante profundamente… as mãos de Sesshoumaru eram tão ousadas… tocavam seu corpo discretamente, e Rin só então agora percebia que já estava _dançando _com o youkai. Sim, amor era um sentimento drástico, que mudava não só sua vida, mas mudava-a também…

Sesshoumaru usava as mãos para percorrer o corpo da garota _unida _a si acompanhando a melodia da música que tocava. Ansiava por aquele momento… por aquele momento de poder sentir a boca pequenina de Rin ser unida a sua lentamente, enquanto ambos dançavam ao mesmo tempo. _Nunca _imaginara aquela cena, e para falar a verdade aquilo só comprovava o fato de que os acontecimentos mais _estranhos _podiam tornar-se realidade… sim, podiam.

– GALERA, ACHAMOS O CASAL MAIS ROMÂNTICO DA FESTA! – uma voz fina de _mulher_ anunciava claramente. – SESSHOUMARU-SAMA E RIN NAKAYAMA, QUEM DIRIA!

Sesshoumaru e Rin afastaram os lábios, surpresos enquanto continuavam a ouvir a voz ecoar pelo salão, chamando a atenção de todos. Aquela voz…

– ASSUMAM, POMBINHOS!

– Kagura… – Sesshoumaru estava irritado. Não podia ser ali. Não ali.

_--x--_

_N.A:__ Oieee Leitores!_

_Nhams, Acá está a recompensa por minha 'maldade' no capítulo anterior, uma dança bem romântica do Sesshy e da Rin!!!_

_XDD_

_Bem, dessa vez tentei fazer um capitulo maior, e tentei alongá-lo o quanto pude, viu?_

_o.o_

_Quero agradecer as reviews que recebi, arigatou!_

_Ah, e antes de qualquer coisa, a música que 'embala' esse capítulo é "Sorry for Love", da Celine Dion. __Amo__ essa música, e achei perfeito para esse capitulo, porque não é exatamente a "música lenta", é ritmada. Só não coloquei a letra porque achei que não combinou com a história dos personagens… portanto, apenas passo aqui o nome para quem quiser baixar ou simplesmente quiser ir pegar a tradução e etc._

_Beijinhos e até mais!_

_Kissus…_

_Mylle Evans_


	6. Uma chance?

**Just to love you**

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado manaa. :DD_

_--x--_

Rin parecia entrar em algum tipo de transe. Os olhos estavam voltados para a "cabine" de onde Kagura anunciava a _notícia _escandalosamente, e todos olhavam para ela e para Sesshoumaru como se eles fossem estranhos. Ela queria fugir, correr… sempre tentou esconder-se de todos, e agora, era o centro das atenções, tendo _absolutamente todos _seus sentimentos à mostra como fotografias de jornais! Rin sinceramente não sabia o que fazer.

– ASSUMAM, ANDEM! – a garota de orbes vermelhos parecia estar disposta a continuar com _aquilo_. – Olha, eu estou surpresa, _Sesshy_! Seu gosto para com garotas piorou muito… mas, suponho que _ela _seja apenas uma diversão, certo?

Rin sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Lágrimas pequeninas. Lágrimas de raiva.

– Kagura, cale-se. – Sesshoumaru parecia estar falando _bem _sério. – Não se intrometa onde não é chamada. – o youkai disse, num tom frio.

– Eu me intrometo sim, querido! Eu _faço _parte da sua vida, mais do que _essa _garota que está ao seu lado faz, você sabe!

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto, irritado. Como Kagura podia ser tão intrometida daquele jeito? Será que ela não se _tocava_? Não era porque ela _já havia sido _sua noiva que podia falar tais coisas. Não mesmo.

– Você _já fez, agora não faz mais._ – Sesshoumaru começava a se irritar. – Rin, vamos embora daqui.

– Não. – a moça respondeu, num tom sério. – Ela vai aprender a _não me humilhar._

Sesshoumaru olhou para a moça de orbes achocolatados, surpreso. Rin parecia estar disposta a dar uma bela lição em Kagura… e o youkai confirmou sua "suspeita" quando sentiu o braço ser puxado. Rin e ele agora caminhavam lado a lado, indo em direção a um corredor, e em poucos minutos começavam a ir à direção do estúdio onde Kagura estava. Sesshoumaru começava a se preocupar. Rin era determinada, e não sabia lutar. Kagura era irritante, e sabia _lutar._

– Então é você… – algemados, o casal aproximava-se da garota que segurava o microfone negro, e Rin pronunciava-se com rancor, olhando Kagura dos pés a cabeça. Ela tinha orbes vermelhos e a fantasia de _princesa _que usava era diferente. Era curta, colada ao corpo. Era rosa, era _provocante._

– Sim, _queridinha. _ – Kagura respondeu, percebendo que era observada por Rin. – Ou devo dizer, _vampirinha._

Rin cerrou os olhos. Quem ela pensava que era para ser tão… intrometida? Maldita Kagura!

– Ninguém lhe deu direito de me chamar de vampirinha… quem pensa que é para ficar falando tolices desse jeito? – Rin disse, determinada. Ia calar a boca daquela sujeita!

– Eu sou Kagura Sato, _pequena_ Nakayama Rin. _Noiva _de Inokuma Sesshoumaru. – a mulher disse, fazendo a moça algemada a Sesshoumaru empalidecer. Só de pensar que _seu _cara-de-lua já fora de outra, a menina sentia uma espécie de facada no peito. Então ela era… uma diversão? Rin não sabia. Bateu o pulso com força em cima de uma grande mesa, quebrando a fraca algema e machucando a área do corpo ao mesmo tempo. A algema se fez em pedaços, afinal era fraca, fazia parte de uma fantasia.

– Sesshoumaru… – Rin afastou-se do rapaz, com olhos sendo tomados por um brilho triste. De agora em diante ia se isolar de _tudo e de todos._ Por que todos tinham que a perseguir, por que todos tinham que insistir? Por que Sesshoumaru fizera aquilo com ela? Por quê?! – _Me esqueça! – _a menina disse, saindo determinada pela porta do estúdio de onde agora Sesshoumaru também saia, indo atrás dela.

– Rin, não é verdade o que ela disse! – Sesshoumaru usava um tom de voz mais elevado que o normal. Não podia perder Rin. Não podia. – Não é verdade!

– Eu não quero saber, deixe-me em paz! – Rin respondeu, agora passando pelas pessoas a sua volta sem importar-se com os olhares curiosos sob si. Ela queria fugir, deixar para trás tudo o que vivera até o momento. – E NÃO VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM! – a moça gritou, virando-se para Sesshoumaru por alguns minutos, para logo em seguida continuar seu percurso. Agora ela corria pela rua, ainda sendo perseguida por seu 'ex-parceiro' de algema. Ele era um youkai, ela uma humana, portanto Rin estava em desvantagem.

Sesshoumaru corria rapidamente, quase que alcançando Rin. Graças a sua velocidade de youkai, ele estava assumindo o controle da situação. Mas apenas daquele ângulo. Kagura ia pagar caro por causar tantas confusões em sua vida, ela ia deixá-lo em paz de uma vez por todas. Todos os lugares, todos os relacionamentos… Kagura destruía tudo que ele conseguia construir. Por mais que ele dissesse que ela fora apenas _uma paixão da adolescência, _a mulher parecia não entender, continuava a insistir naquilo, achando que ia dar em algo. Ele grunhiu, alcançando Rin e segurando então, a moça de longas madeixas negras pelos braços. Tinha muito a explicar.

– Me larga! – Rin esperneava, como uma criança birrenta. – Eu sou _apenas uma diversão, não é? _Vá ficar com_ sua noivinha de meia pataca _e me deixe em paz! – a moça disse, irritada. O ciúme era perceptível em sua voz.

– Rin… não é verdade o que a Kagura disse, ela não é minha noiva. – Sesshoumaru agora segurava Rin pelos braços. Um dos pulsos da moça estava machucado, portanto ele não podia segurá-la naquela área do corpo. – Nós já fomos noivos sim, mas foi uma paixão de adolescência, nada mais. O que acontece é que ela continua a insistir, há _anos._

– Não quero saber! – a garota, agora tendo os braços presos, se negava a acreditar em qualquer palavra de Sesshoumaru. Não havia mais confiança como havia antes em seu coração quanto ao rapaz. Havia medo, insegurança, ela tinha medo de ferir-se.

– Rin… – Sesshoumaru murmurou, num tom terno. Conquistar a teimosa moça a sua frente já fora difícil, e com aquela situação… seria muito mais. Mas ele não ia desistir. A amava, e não iria deixá-la ir embora tão facilmente. Porém, ao distrair-se com tais pensamentos, o youkai apenas sentiu Rin soltar-se dos seus braços, começando a atravessar a rua correndo, sem olhar para os lados. Sesshoumaru ficou sério por alguns instantes, e logo em seguida sentiu o coração bater _bem _forte.

Um carro vinha na direção de Rin, e a moça atravessava a rua em prantos, sem prestar atenção em absolutamente _nada. _Queria fugir, seu pulso doía, lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela se negava a acreditar que fora _apenas_ uma simples diversão para _ele_. Se antes Rin não acreditava no amor, agora é que não ia acreditar _mesmo_. A garota assustou-se de repente, ouvindo um som estridente. Depois, luz, dor e escuridão… doce escuridão que a fez perder os sentidos, apenas ouvindo ao longe a voz de Sesshoumaru ecoar como uma melodia.

_--x--_

_Rin abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando tudo em volta, bem assustada. Onde diabos ela estava? Não sabia. Novamente olhou para os lados, estranhando aquele lugar tão… sinistro. Tudo era iluminado, e ela parecia estar em algum tipo de reunião onde pessoas vestidas de negro estavam reunidas, conversando, sentadas em enormes mesas redondas, como a que ela estava sentada… sozinha. Rin olhou para si mesma. Sorriu. Oh, estava adorando aquele lugar, alguém ali gostava de rock e de roupas sombrias, como a que ela estava usando!_

– _Ela acordou! – o rapaz loiro de sobretudo negro era animado, e corria desajeitadamente na direção de Rin, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele era esquelético, das pernas compridas e olhos verdes que transmitiam algo de bom que Rin não sabia definir. A garota esperou pelo rapaz, levantando-se da enorme cadeira qual estava sentada. A moça não sabia definir bem o lugar que estava, era bem grande… uma espécie de praça qual uma música de Rock que ela nunca havia escutado estava tocando. Rin estava __amando__ aquele lugar. – ELA ACORDOU!_

_Rin desfez o sorriso espontâneo, começando a sentir vontade de mandar aquela girafa loira calar-se. Oras, que escândalo!_

– _CHEGOU, CHEGOU! – o homem estava animado. Correndo em direção a Rin que o olhava de modo estranho, ele parecia querer chegar logo até ela, quase tropeçando nas pernas, mas tudo que estava acontecendo era simples: ele estava feliz!_

_Rin não sabia o que fazer. Aquele homem estranho estava a assustando com toda aquela alegria 'expressiva' demais. A garota deu um passo para trás. _

_A "girafa loira" pareceu perceber. Olhou para ela com um sorriso maior ainda e Rin virou-se, começando a correr. Não estava mais gostando mais daquele lugar! Havia girafas loiras estranhas e tudo era muito esquisito!! Como ela fora parar ali? Quem era aquele homem esquelético que ela chamava de girafa? Rin não sabia. Fechou os olhos com força, desejando sair dali. Diabos… por que tudo que era estranho acontecia com ela, justamente com ela? _

_Rin continuava a correr, e por um momento olhou para trás, temendo que o indivíduo loiro continuasse a persegui-la. Será que ele achava que ela algum animal amigo dela do zoológico? Não sabia… mas quando sentiu o corpo bater em algo, xingou todos os nomes possíveis mentalmente, aquele fora seu maior erro… pois agora ela estava encurralada entre duas pessoas. _

_A moça de orbes achocolatados abriu ligeiramente a boca. Atrás dela uma garota alta de traços masculinos a olhava com um olhar de felicidade, e a frente dela, um pouco distante, a bendita girada loira ia andando devagarzinho, como se Rin fosse fugir. O que era a mais pura verdade._

– _QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Rin andou a passos lentos até o loiro, colocando o dedo indicador no peitoral do rapaz.– E POR QUE VOCÊ, SUA GIRAFA ESQUISITA, FICA CORRENDO ATRÁS DE MINHA PESSOA?_

_Ele riu. A outra mulher também sorriu._

– _Nós somos seu conselheiros, srta. Rin Nakayama! – a mulher exclamou, num tom alegre enquanto aproximava de uma Rin desconfiada. Assim como seu 'companheiro', a moça alta usava trajes negros e tinha algo de bom no olhar. Algo reconfortante. – Sou Milly __Thompson, e aquele ali é Vash. Prazer! _

_Rin arqueou as sobrancelhas. Que lugar era aquele onde todos sabiam seu nome? E desde quando ela tinha conselheiros?_

– _Hum… – a garota de longas madeixas negras aproximou-se do casal, que agora estava lado a lado, ambos observando-a seriamente. – Como vim parar aqui, e qual o motivo dessa 'viagem'? – a moça resolveu acalmar-se. Era o melhor se quisesse sair logo dali._

– _Você sofreu um acidente srta… – Vash começou, num tom sério. – Está aqui porque nós, os seus conselheiros no mundo espiritual, resolvemos ajudá-la._

– _Mundo espiritual? – Rin estava atônita. Aquilo era literalmente estranho. – Como assim? E que história é essa de que preciso de ajuda?_

– _O mundo espiritual é pararelo ao seu mundo. – Milly explicava tudo com um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Nós presenciamos tudo o que acontece sem sequer sair daqui… e quanto a ajuda… você está confusa quanto a seus sentimentos, não está?_

_Rin olhou novamente o casal, perplexa._

– _C-como sabem dos meus sentimentos? – a moça já não ligava para o mundo espiritual, nem para girafas. Queria respostas, precisava de ajuda, de fato._

– _Nós vemos através do corpo carnal… vemos que seu coração bate forte por alguém, mas também vemos que há medo e insegurança… – Vash disse, num tom terno. – Só queremos ajudá-la._

– _Então o que faço? – Rin estava ansiosa. Curiosa. Algo dizia que aqueles dois gigantes girafas iam ajudá-la._

– _Só vamos ajudá-la… não podemos interferir. Apenas dizemos que você tem que acreditar e mergulhar em alguma coisa antes de julgá-la… nada é o que parece, ainda mais quando se trata de amor. O rapaz de quem gosta quer bem a você, a ama. Basta saber correspondê-lo, basta dar a ele uma chance… é __justo amá-lo__. – Vash disse, ante de dar de ombros junto com Milly. Seu dever estava cumprido._

_Rin ouviu tudo atentamente, mas em segu__ida sentiu todas as forças possíveis reunidas em seu corpo irem diminuindo… os olhos apertaram-se, os gigantes desapareceram e ela caiu de joelhos, perdendo os sentidos._

_-- x --_

– GIRAFAS! – Rin sentou-se na cama, com a respiração ofegante. A garota estava suada, trêmula. Aquilo fora um sonho? Ou será que fora apenas _delírio? _Ela não sabia. Levou uma das mãos ao tórax, sentindo vontade de fugir. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão estranho quando tratava-se do ser de nome Rin Nakayama?

– Rin…? – a enfermeira murmurou o nome da garota sentada sobre a cama do quarto de hospital, fazendo a mesma olhá-la assustada. – Já acordou?

Rin grunhiu. Depois de tudo que ela passara, além de estar num quarto de hospital, ainda a faziam perguntas bestas! Hospitais… hospitais… hospitais? A garota de orbes cor chocolate raciocionou por um momento. Como assim? A garota pensou. Lembrou-se então da Luz forte. Da perda dos sentidos e de alguém gritando seu nome. ELA FORA ATROPELADA!

– COMO EU VIM PARAR AQUI? – Rin estava agoniada. De pé em cima da cama, tinha os olhos perigosamente estreitos e as mãos pousadas sobre a cintura. Era bom saber que não tinha morrido, mas o fato de ela _odiar _hospitais só a fazia querer sair logo dali. Quem, em sã conciência, havia a levado para aquele lugar _maldito?_

– Vejo que melhorou, Rin. – Sesshoumaru entrava no quarto, enquanto a enfermeira que Rin julgava fazer perguntas bestas saía, deixando-os a sós. – Isso é bom.

Rin sentou-se na cama, sentindo toda a fúria de estar ali ir embora. Como Sesshoumaru conseguia acalmá-la apenas por sua presença?

– Sesshoumaru… – a moça abaixou a cabeça, deixando a franja negra cobrir-lhe os olhos. Tinha sofrido um ferimento na cabeça e no rosto, ambos estavam até com seus devidos curativos… mas não havia esquecido-se das palavras de Kagura. – O que quer?

– Quero saber como você está… – o youkai aproximou-se da cama da garota. Rin estava vestida em uma espécie de _pijama_ branco, o que a fazia parecer-se com uma criança doente. Ela resmungava. Reclamava. Rin era tão teimosa… a _sua _teimosa. – Está sentindo-se melhor?

A garota afirmou, levantando o rosto e fitando assim os orbes dourados. Oh, como eram lindos… Sesshoumaru era tão… perfeito!

– Agora saia daqui. Tá vendo, já estou boa. Agora me deixe em paz. – ela disse, cruzando os braços enquanto sentava-se corretamente. Apesar de não estar sentindo raiva do youkai pelos _conselhos _dados, ela queria tempo. Precisava pensar.

– Por quê? – Sesshoumaru retrucou, calmo.

– Porque sim. – Rin respondeu, olhando o vidro molhado da janela. Havia chovido.

– Não quero ir embora.

– Mas vai.

– Quem disse?

– Eu disse, oras. Agora deixe ser um cara-de-lua chato e vá embora daqui.

– Não. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, acariciando os cabelos de Rin, para então assim abraçá-la carinhosamente em seguida. Não ia desistir tão fácil assim… Rin não era a única teimosa ali.

– Sesshoumaru… – Rin sentiu-se envolvida pelos braços fortes. Será que, de fato, o youkai merecia uma chance?

_--x--_

_N.A: Acá o capítulo destinado aos meus caros leitores. _

_;D_

_Arigatou por estarem lendo esse fic, galera. Fico muito feliz… mas gostaria __muito__ de saber comentários sobre o que vocês estão achando… )_

_Enfim, até o próximo o capítulo, que provavelmente será o último ou penúltimo… sinceramente não sei ainda, preciso pensar direito._

_Ah, é uma pequeno detalhezinho deste capítulo: teve a participação especial de dois personagens do anime Trigun, que também não me pertece, que nem InuYasha. Os personagens que usei do anime citado acima foram Vash, o personagem principal, e Milly Thompson, uma personagem MUITO meiga. Duas criaturas que adoro. _

_:D_

_Kissus!_

_Mylle Evans_


	7. A volta

**Just to love you**

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado manaa. :DD_

_--x--_

Rin fechou os olhos, tentando escolher entre duas opções sobre o momento que estava vivendo naquele instante: empurrar Sesshoumaru mandando-o ir embora, ou abraçá-lo, complementando o momento com um beijo. A moça balançou a cabeça para os lados suavemente, afastando não só tais pensamentos, mas _tentando criar forças para afastar Sesshoumaru._ Por que a pele dele tinha que ser tão macia? Por que os braços dele tinham que ser tão másculos oferecendo tanto conforto? E por que diabos ele estava a abraçando? Será que não entendia que _tinha_ que se afastar dela, para o bem de ambos…? Aquela história não iria dar certo, o tempo e os fatos que vinham acontecendo estavam provando que o que ela estava dizendo para si mesma era verdade! Claro que não havia se esquecido dos conselhos dados pelas girafas, mas o fato era que estava sendo difícil.

Rin nunca acreditara muito no amor, e na sua primeira experiência amorosa, estava passando por uma situação complicada. Não sabia se acreditava em Sesshoumaru, não sabia se ouvia Vash e Milly… a garota estava realmente indecisa, confusa.

– Me solte. – Rin resolveu protestar. Preferia que fosse daquele jeito, precisava pensar direito naquela história… e precisava ficar longe de Sesshoumaru para fazer tal reflexão.

– Por que quer que eu a solte, Rin? – Sesshoumaru disse, com a voz rouca. O tom de voz da moça que estava envolvida em seus braços não transmitia nem um pouco a mensagem de que, de fato, ela queria soltar-se. Rin era teimosa, e, por mais que ele insistisse, ela sempre se negava a aceitar a ordem dos fatos…_ estavam apaixonados._

O youkai apertou a moça em seus próprios braços, soltando-a em seguida. Iria respeitar a garota… já que ela pedia tempo, ele daria a ela o tão valioso período que a mesma tanto desejava, mas ia querer uma resposta. Toda reflexão sempre acabava num resultado, e ele ia sim querer saber o resultado daquela que iria ser feita por Rin.

– O-obrigada… – Rin sussurrou, desviando o olhar. Era difícil afastar-se de alguém que se _amava._ Mas era _necessário._

– De nada. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, dando ombros e então assim caminhando lentamente até a porta do quarto. Era difícil sair daquele jeito, mas se _ela _pedia tanto… ele entendia. – Só quero que me prometa uma coisa.

Rin ergueu o rosto que estava baixo, com os suaves traços de menina sendo tomados por uma expressão facial de interrogação.

– Prometer? – a voz dela estava a um fio, quase inaudível. Ninguém sabia como lhe doía aquela _separação._ A ausência do youkai ia ser como uma metade tirada. – Que promessa?

– Quero que me dê uma resposta. – Sesshoumaru disse, virando o rosto, olhando, assim, Rin pelo canto dos olhos em seguida. – Não irei me afastar de você assim para depois não saber o resultado deste afastamento… prometa-me que irá dizer-me a conseqüência _disso._

– Eu… – Rin estava confusa. Abaixou a cabeça novamente, tentando decidir se devia ou não avisar Sesshoumaru. Metade dela dizia que sim, que deveria dizer e aprofundar-se naquele _relacionamento_, mas a outra metade dizia que não, que deveria omitir o que aconteceria quando ela conseguisse entender e aceitar os sentimentos dentro de si, mas… Rin preferia ficar entre aquelas duas "opções". Era pena que não havia como dizer _talvez_… pois sabia Sesshoumaru não concordaria, e não se afastaria se ela fizesse aquilo. – Eu aviso.

– Arigatou. – Sesshoumaru disse sério, enquanto saía do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida, seguindo pelo corredor afora, lentamente. Só o tempo poderia dizer o que de fato ia acontecer daquele instante em diante.

_--x--_

Rin debruçou-se sobre a janela, enquanto colava o nariz à mesma lentamente. Era primavera, e a _chuva _caía intensamente do lado de fora da casa da garota. O vidro estava molhado. Molhado como no dia em que Sesshoumaru havia a abraçado… lembranças, apenas lembranças, pois fazia certo tempo que ela não o via. Tempo que havia causado mudanças não só fisicamente, mas interiormente na grande Rin Nakayama.

Os fios negros que antes iam até a metade das costas da mesma, agora lhe atingiam a cintura delgada, o que dava um aspecto mais sério ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava com um ar de inocência. Mas interiormente, Rin continuava a acreditar que não deveria _entregar-se _a nenhum sentimento, muito menos o amor. Algo dizia que ia se machucar. Que ia sofrer. Rin já não sabia o que fazer… parecia que aquele afastamento havia deixado-a apenas mais confusa, ela preferia os tempos em que Sesshoumaru a 'perseguia', sem dar chance dela ao menos pensar.

– Rin-chan? – a voz de Jakotsu a fez acordar do 'transe'. – Vamos fazer o bolo de cenoura!

– Hum…? – a garota levantou-se, virando-se de frente para o primo. – Bolo? – Rin mudou o tom da voz. Um tom bravo, mas não tanto quanto o tom que ela usava antes de Sesshoumaru afastar-se dela. Era como uma máscara que ela usava diariamente para ocultar os sentimentos dentro de si… uma máscara que ela usava para jogar o jogo do amor, do coração.

_Naked (Nua)  
__Eu acordo de manhã e  
Coloco minha máscara  
A que vai me fazer passar  
Por outro dia  
Realmente não importa  
Como eu me sinto por dentro  
Porque a vida às vezes é como um jogo_

– Sim, menina! – o rapaz puxou a garota pelo pulso, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas em fração de segundos, entrando na cozinha em seguida. – Vamos?

– Tanto faz. – Rin retrucou, balançando os ombros. A moça já não ligava para as pequenas coisas que antes eram grandes coisas para ela. Tudo estava tão sem… conteúdo.

– Tanto faz? – Jakotsu arregalou os olhos, terminando de colocar o avental _rosa _para então assim olhar para Rin, surpreso. – Quem é você? Onde está minha prima resmungona e infantil?

Rin olhou para o primo, suspirando.

– Você sabe meus motivos Jakotsu, não me faça dizê-los novamente. – a garota respondeu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras ali posicionadas ao lado da enorme mesa na qual agora Jakotsu colocava uma série de ingredientes para fazer o bolo.

– Mas Rin-chan… – Jakotsu sentia-se incompreendido. Rin não entendia que aquilo só estava a deixando pior? – Eu acho que você não deveria isolar-se, ficar _desse jeito._

– Eu não mudei meu jeito… eu só não consigo mais ver as coisas como via antes, Jakotsu. Não tenho culpa… – a garota disse, balançando os ombros simplesmente. Era como se tudo e todos tivessem perdido o colorido, como se agora estivessem todos em preto e branco… é… Sesshoumaru havia a modificado completamente, literalmente.

– Bem Rin-chan, se você diz… – Jakotsu levou alguns recipientes para a pia da cozinha, dando de ombros. – Está ok.

Rin sorriu discretamente, levantando-se da cadeira e indo assim em direção a uma porta. Precisava respirar ar puro, e com a chuva parando, estava perfeito, pois apenas alguns pingos de água caíam, e Rin simplesmente adorava andar sob a garoa.

– Aonde vai, Rin-chan? – Jakotsu perguntou, virando-se para a prima e fazendo a pergunta com um tom terno. Ele estava preocupado com a garota, aquela história de não ver o mundo como via antes… simplesmente o intrigava.

– Vou dar uma volta. – Rin respondeu, começando a sair pela porta dos fundos da casa, que ficava na cozinha.

– Dar uma volta aonde? Está chovendo, vá pegar um casaco, menina! – Jakotsu disse, enxugando as mãos no avental rosa.

– Sim, _Okaa-san._ – Rin retrucou, virando-se para o primo com uma expressão divertida.

– Rin-chan!

– Sim?

– Deixe de ser respondona, e pare me chamar de Okaa-san. Vá logo pegar sua capa de chuva!

– Está garoando, deixe de ser coruja, _Okaa-san._ Não vou morrer, pode deixar. São só uns pinguinhos. – a menina novamente voltou a responder, dando ombros e encostando-se então, assim, no batente da porta.

– Rin…

– Ah Okaa-san, eu vou indo. E sem capa de chuva, tá? – a moça disse abrindo a porta, saindo, assim, do cômodo, sob protestos do primo de olhos negros. Jakotsu era tão coruja… e aquele avental rosa deixava-o apenas com aspecto de protetor.

Rin sorriu tristemente. Ao menos alguém se preocupava com ela. Alguém a _amava verdadeiramente._ Amava e ela tinha certeza de que era, de fato, amada. Um amor que sabia que existia… algo que não envolvia noivas intrometidas, confusões, cara-de-luas…

– Droga! – Rin acelerou o passo. Odiava quando seus pensamentos acabavam focando-se _nele._ Por que será que _ele _não saía de sua cabeça? Por que diabos não saía do seu coração, por que não saía de si?

A garota abaixou a cabeça, parando de andar. A franja negra cobriu-lhe os olhos, e a garoa parecia começar a transformar-se em chuva.

Rin não esboçou nenhuma reação. Queria mais era que caísse uma tempestade… quem sabe assim Sesshoumaru não saía da sua cabeça? De seus pensamentos?

A moça ergueu o rosto, voltando a andar, agora, com as mãos dentro das vestes da roupa que usava. Sentia os finos pingos de chuva começarem a tocar seu corpo, molhando-a lentamente. Chuva… por que sentimentos não podiam ser como chuva? Por que eles não caíam de dentro do coração e escorriam pela alma até sumir completamente? Rin não conseguiu achar uma resposta lógica. Seria bom demais se de fato aquilo acontecesse… sim, seria.

– Infernos… – Rin não pôde controlar as palavras que saíram quase que automaticamente dos lábios. Parou de andar bruscamente, fitando o pequenino _ser _deitado a sua frente. – Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo…? – a garota resmungou, abaixando-se e ficando então de joelhos em seguida. Como aqueles tipos de coisas vinham a acontecer justo com ela, a garota mais introvertida e de coração menos mole?

Rin mais uma vez xingou algo inaudível, começando a aproximar o rosto do pequenino animal. Ele parecia estar com uma das patas machucadas, e não tinha coleira. E era um _filhote._ Os pêlos eram negros, e o pequeno tinha olhos castanhos escuros, com um brilho de inocência que, sabe-se lá como, fez Rin pegá-lo no colo, levantando-se e começando a andar novamente, agora sob a chuva fraca que caía. É… alguém ali tinha o coração mais mole do que parecia…

_--x--_

Rin começou a correr, sentindo a chuva fraca transformar-se em uma chuva forte. Era em horas como aquelas que ela arrependia-se de não ouvir Jakotsu quanto às chuvas, quanto a capas de chuva… diabos, mas ela não sabia que ia chover! E além do mais, o pequeno animal em seus braços havia tomado alguns minutos do seu tempo, distraindo-a.

– Tá vendo, _Fluffy? _ – Rin fitou o filhote em seus braços, sentindo as gotículas de água molharem-na mais. Era sempre assim quando ela se deixava tomar pelas emoções… sempre se apegava a algo, a alguém. Naquele dia, fora fluffy, seu novo cachorrinho de estimação. Mas há tempos atrás fora Sesshoumaru… alguém a quem ela não só se apegara, mas alguém que ela amara e ainda amava. – É melhor ficarmos aqui debaixo dessa árvore… – a moça comentou, apertando carinhosamente o animalzinho em seus braços. A chuva aumentava e ambos pareciam molhar-se cada vez mais. – Ah, como queria estar em casa, sabe, Fluffy… queria estar em casa, ouvindo meus rock's, tomando minha caneca de chocolate quente…

– Pensando no cara-de-lua, não é? – alguém se recostou ao lado de Rin, talvez para esperar a chuva passar também.

– Hum… – Rin parecia não ter percebido a presença do 'alguém'. – É isso, isso também.

– Então você pensa em mim? – o 'alguém' sorriu, olhando Rin de modo terno. – Quem diria… a grande Rin Nakayama falando com cachorros e assumindo coisas nunca assumidas antes…

Rin ficou pálida. Olhou lentamente para a pessoa ao seu lado, reconhecendo aquela voz. Reconhecendo também aqueles cabelos prateados que naquele momento estavam presos, aqueles olhos dourados tão frios e aquela _lua bem no meio da testa_ _daquela pessoa. _Teve que controlar-se para não ir ao encontro do chão pela fraqueza das pernas.

– Sesshoumaru?

"_Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes  
Eu estou nua  
Perto de você  
Dá pra perceber?  
Você vê através de mim  
E eu não posso esconder  
Eu estou nua  
Perto de você  
E isso parece tão certo"_

_(Avril Lavigne – Naked)_

_--x--_

_N.A: Oie… como vão leitores? E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Hoho… o Fluffy é tããõ fofinho… não?_

_XD_

_É eu sei, eu disse que esse era pra ser o último ou penúltimo capítulo, mas vocês sabem… a gente começa a escrever e aí se empolga e dá nisso… u.u_

_Enfim, eu __acho__ que o último capítulo é o próximo… mas não garanto, vai que me empolgo de novo e tals… hoho…_

_Até a próxima, pessoal!_

_Kissus_

_Mylle Evans_


	8. Aceitando sentimentos

**Just to love you**

_By Mylle Evans_

_--x--_

_Revisado por: Mitzrael Girl, brigado manaa. :DD_

_--x--_

Rin deu um passo para trás, recuando. Como é que aquele cara-de-lua se atrevia a aparecer ali, fazendo-a perder o chão? Será que ele não entendia que, apesar do tempo, aqueles olhos dourados ainda faziam-na entrar em transe? Que aqueles cabelos longos e prateados o faziam ficar com um ar tão charmoso que momentaneamente ela perdia o ar? E aquela boca tão incrivelmente convidativa…? A boca dela clamava pelo contato de ambos lábios… Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados, apertando o pequenino animal em seus braços. Precisava sair daquele local, não agüentaria ficar ali mais nenhum segundo. Era arriscado ela pular no pescoço daquele que amava para nunca mais soltar-se.

– Hai? – o youkai disse, virando o rosto para então fitar melhor a garota ao seu lado. Cabelos longos e negros – molhados –, um olhar assustado e um cachorrinho apertado entre os braços. Rin parecia ter mudado em algo.

Silêncio. Apenas as pessoas ali sabiam o quão os corações batiam fortemente, e o quanto estavam trêmulas as mãos devido ao nervosismo. Não era fácil encarar um ao outro depois de tudo o que havia acontecido… um misto de saudade e medo misturava-se ao amor que sabiam que sentiam dentro do peito.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Rin resolveu interromper o silêncio sepulcral que ali havia se instalado, fazendo aquela pergunta que parecia ser _bem _óbvia. Não estava claro que Sesshoumaru estava ali por causa dela? Ou será que ele escolhera justamente aquele dia para sair de casa e encostar-se numa árvore que, por "coincidência", ela estava encostada? A garota fechou os olhos, tentando manter-se calma. O coração batia forte, os lábios estavam crispados e ela tentava descobrir a razão de não ter saído correndo ainda…

– Estou parado ao seu lado… – Sesshoumaru respondeu, sorrindo levemente. O tempo podia passar, mas nunca ia deixar de ser divertido ver Rin irritada. Na verdade, nunca ia ser impossível deixar de amar aquela garota tão teimosa e rebelde, que o conquistara tão rapidamente. – … esperando a chuva passar.

– Por que não vai esperar a chuva passar encostado em outra árvore? – Rin começava a resmungar, e Sesshoumaru confirmava o fato de que estava errado quando vira a moça encostada na árvore com os cabelos molhados, abraçada a um pequenino cachorro. Ela não havia mudado.

– Porque eu _quero _ficar aqui. – o youkai respondeu, olhando a chuva tranqüilamente.

– Mas eu não quero você aqui… – a mentira era perceptível na voz da moça de orbes achocolatados. – Mas que mania de me perseguir!

– Você não quer, mas eu quero. – Sesshoumaru disse, serenamente.

– Mas eu não quero, mas que coisa! – Rin irritava-se.

– Você continua teimosa.

– E você continua um cara-de-lua intrometido.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. Rin grunhiu.

– A chuva está parando, _fluffy._ – a garota de longas madeixas negras abaixou o rosto, ignorando o youkai ao seu lado. – Vamos embora. – Rin outra vez voltou a 'falar' com o animalzinho em seus braços, começando a sair de perto da árvore e da pessoa que nela estava encostada. Mas na verdade… sua vontade era voltar e abraçar fortemente aquele youkai que havia roubado seu coração.

– Já vai? – a voz grossa fez Rin parar.

A chuva caía, Sesshoumaru sorria e Rin tentava continuar seu percurso sem olhar ou virar para trás.

– Sim. – a moça respondeu, tentando ser fria. Voltou a caminhar lentamente, sentindo as gotas de água tocarem sua face, como se estivessem a incentivando a chorar… coisa que ela não ia fazer. Não ia rebaixar-se para Sesshoumaru… ela era Rin Nakayama, e Rin Nakayama não ia fazer aquilo… por dentro ela chorava e queria voltar, mas aquele encontro repentino não tinha nem estava facilitando nem um pouco as coisas. Não era fácil encarar o homem que tinha o poder completo sobre si, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse. Encontrar Sesshoumaru não era apenas ficar frente a frente com ele… eram sensações e sentimentos despertados, como mágica.

Sesshoumaru soltou um rápido suspiro dos lábios convidativos, sem deixar de observar Rin afastar-se cada vez mais rapidamente. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que simplesmente não assumia aquele sentimento para viverem juntos? Era tão difícil amar?

O youkai desencostou-se da árvore, começando a andar lentamente na direção oposta de Rin. Sentia as gotículas minúsculas de água entrarem em contato com seus longos fios prateados, mas aquilo não tinha nenhuma importância para ele. As perguntas que invadiam sua mente eram como ondas que iam passando e arrastando tudo, sem cessar por um só segundo. Era fácil citar o porquê de Rin não assumir nem aceitar sentimentos, mas descobrir as respostas… parecia algo impossível.

O melhor – como ambos pensavam naquele momento –, era esperar um pouco. Aquele encontro repentino definitivamente não havia sido uma boa idéia.

--x--

Rin andava pela rua chutando tudo que via pela frente; pedras, folhas, latinhas de refrigerante que alguém havia tomado… sentimentos malditos, malditos! Por que ela tinha que ter esbarrado em Sesshoumaru naquele maldito final de tarde? Por que ele tinha que ser tão insistentemente insistente?

A moça continuou a andar, chutando mais algumas pedrinhas. Era fácil abaixar a cabeça e andar pela rua com um inocente cachorrinho em seus braços, fingindo estar bem… mas não era verdade. Ela não estava bem. Era difícil estar bem… era difícil dar ombros friamente, como se anda tivesse acontecido. Era inútil ignorar o quão ela queria dizer claramente como adorava o jeito que Sesshoumaru sorria…

A garota sentiu uma pequenina lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Uma lágrima de desabafo, uma lágrima de medo. Todas aquelas situações que havia vivido desde o dia que havia conhecido aquele youkai… por quantas vezes não tivera vontade de chorar? Mas simplesmente não podia. Não podia parecer _fraca _aos olhos de quem amava.

Rin comprimiu os lábios, e, fechando os olhos, apenas sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça, perdendo todos os sentidos em seguida.

--x--

_Rin sentia a cabeça latejar, e cada mínimo músculo do corpo doer. O que diabos havia acontecido… e por que ela estava daquele jeito? A garota não tinha respostas, apenas queria voltar ao normal._

_Automaticamente, agora abria os orbes achocolatados, reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. Aquela música de rock esquisita… aquelas mesas… aquelas roupas pretas que ela estava usando… Claro! Estava no mundo paralelo dos gigantes!_

_Rin olhou para si mesma, levantando-se da cadeira qual estava sentada em seguida, pousando uma das mãos na testa. Sentia-se fraca, e seu corpo doía como se estivesse levado uma pancada e… pancada?_

– _Pancada… – Rin repetiu a palavra, com uma expressão de desagrado. Não havia nem se lembrava de pancada alguma para estar daquele jeito. – Mas que estranho… – a garota murmurou, antes de começar a andar a passos lentos pela lanchonete que estava. Porém, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu Vash e Milly sentados em uma das mesas, conversando em voz alta, escandalosamente._

_Vash segurava um copo de refrigerante, e os olhos chegavam a derramar lágrimas; ele estava rindo de algo, que por sinal era __muito__ engraçado. Já Milly era mais discreta, apenas ria, não chorava._

_Mas a junção dos dois… era barulhenta por demais._

– _Girafas… malucas. – Rin balbuciou, ao ver que o casal havia percebido sua presença. Era hora de correr._

– _RIN-CHAN! – Vash levantou-se, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. – O que faz aqui? – o homem loiro perguntou, abraçando Rin que, comparada ao mesmo, era praticamente uma formiga em termos de tamanho. Ela estava sendo esmagada._

– _Falta de… ar._

– _MENINA, NÓS SENTIMOS SAUDADE! – Vash falava apressadamente. – Como você está? Tudo bem? O que tens feito e… – o rapaz soltou a garota de longas madeixas negras. – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_

_Rin, que já estava fraca, apenas fez um sinal de impaciência com as mãos, apoiando-se em Vash. Estava pálida, e parecia cansada._

– _Menina! – Milly puxou uma cadeira, fazendo Rin sentar-se na mesma. – Não se deve passar tanto pó-de-arroz, você está pálida!_

_Rin sentiu uma enorme gota formar-se na lateral de seu rosto e, Vash, por sua vez, sentiu uma gota formar-se em sua cabeça mesmo, olhando Milly com um ar divertido. Ela era uma amiga que, apesar de desligada, era confiável._

– _Não é pó-de-arroz, Milly. – Rin respondeu, num tom que ao menos ela desejou que soasse gentil. – É que estou tão… fraca._

– _Fraca? – Milly comentou, abismada. – Por quê?_

– _Não sei. – Rin disse, comprimindo os lábios. Sentia-se fraca. Sentia-se __muito__ fraca. – Eu estava andando pela rua e de repente… senti uma pancada. Foi na minha cabeça, eu me lembro, mas… meu corpo todo dói, Milly._

– _O mundo paralelo instintivamente a trouxe pra cá. – Milly disse, cruzando braços enquanto juntamente com Vash pegava cadeiras, sentando-se à frente de Rin._

– _Há algo de errado com você, Rin-chan. – Vash disse pensativo enquanto juntamente com Milly, começava a analisar Rin._

_Os olhos de ambos haviam assumido uma cor azul clara, enquanto agora eles levantavam-se da cadeira, fitando-a bem sérios._

_Rin sentiu medo. Ver aqueles dois sérios era um milagre que simplesmente dava medo em qualquer um._

– _O que… estão fazendo? – a garota perguntou, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca. Era como se… algo estivesse sugando suas forças aos poucos. – Ei… estou me sentindo mais fraca… parem! – a moça pediu, respirando com dificuldade._

_O casal obedeceu._

– _Desculpe Rin-chan, estávamos tentando ver além de seu corpo carnal… – Vash disse, voltando a sentar-se. – E pelo o pouco que vimos você está triste… e é essa tristeza que está lhe sugando as forças. E já faz algum tempo… é que hoje, creio eu, por manifestação de outro sentimento, a tristeza começou a lhe sugar as forças, na tentativa que 'expulsar' esse sentimento que ela julgou ser 'intruso'._

– _Faz tempo? – Rin perguntou e, ao obter um 'sim' vindo da garota de traços masculinos sentada ao lado de Vash, recordou-se de todas as tardes em que havia ficado isolada no quarto. De todas as vezes que havia negado os convites para ir ao shopping ou ao cinema com Jakotsu. De todas as vezes que disse um grande 'não' quando Kaede lhe chamava para passear… todas as vezes, todo aquele tempo… foi a tristeza que estava tomando conta de si sem que ela percebesse. Agora… as conseqüências. Todas elas._

– _Sim, Rin-chan, e parte disso é culpa nossa… nós estivemos meio distraídos e acabamos por não dar atenção aos seus sentimentos… nos perdoe. – Milly sussurrou, juntando as grandes mãos sobre o colo._

_Rin suspirou, antes de sorrir fracamente._

– _Ok. – a moça disse murmurando. – Eu não estou com… paciência para brigar com duas girafas tão bobas. – a moça de olhos achocolatados disse, com um fio de voz enquanto Milly e Vash sorriam aliviados. _

– _É melhor você ir, Rin-chan. – Milly disse, preocupada. – Ficar no nosso mundo também gasta energia espiritual… é melhor mesmo você ir. Quando voltar… tente ficar feliz e não debater-se pela tristeza… só assim irá recuperar suas energias._

– _É verdade o que a Milly diz, Rin-chan. – Vash disse, com um leve sorriso. _

– _Está bem. – Rin respondeu, balançando os ombros. – Me façam… voltar._

_Vash e Milly obedeceram antes de acariciar os cabelos longos e negros de Rin que, quase que automaticamente, agora perdia todos os sentidos._

_--x--_

Rin sentiu algo puxar a manga do casaco fino que usava e, lentamente, abriu os olhos, pousando instintivamente a mão sobre a testa, vendo assim que estava sentada, encostada a uma árvore, com um pequeno animalzinho em seus braços.

– Fluffy… – Rin murmurou, abraçando o filhote. – Como viemos parar aqui… – a garota disse, num tom que soou totalmente distraído. Por mais que estivesse preocupada sobre onde estava, só agora havia percebido que já não estava tão fraca. Aquilo era bom, era ótimo! – Vamos embora! – Rin disse, levantando-se enquanto que, quase imperceptivelmente, sorria levemente. Finalmente _parecia _que as coisas estavam se normalizando.

_--x--_

– Jakotsu! – Rin abriu a porta, soltando o pequenino filhote que há minutos trazia no colo no chão, vendo o mesmo correr até o primo, pulando nas pernas do rapaz. – Presente para você.

– Ah, Rin-chan! – Jakotsu pegou o filhote em seus braços. – Adorei… – o rapaz disse, com um leve sorriso. – Obrigado!

Rin sorriu fechando a porta antes de passar pelo primo, começando a subir as escadas vagamente, mas a voz do mesmo interrompeu o 'percurso' da garota.

– Quer ir ao shopping comigo, Rin-chan? – Jakotsu perguntou, radiante. Algo tinha acontecido, pois dentre aqueles tempos que haviam se passado, aquele fora o único momento que flagrou Rin dando um mísero sorriso. – Hein?

– Eu… – Rin não sabia o que responder. Passou a mão pelos longos fios negros, em sinal de impaciência e dúvida. Ela estava cansada, e sair definitivamente não ia ser uma boa idéia caso quisesse espairecer a cabeça para tentar decidir como ia resolver a sua _situação _com o youkai que tanto lhe tirava a paz. Mas por um lado… ela se lembrava perfeitamente que Vash e Milly haviam lhe falado quanto a sair… só assim ia 'expulsar' a tristeza. – … vou. – a moça respondeu, voltando a descer as escadas. Era o melhor a se fazer.

_--x--_

– Eu quero de chocolate. – Jakotsu disse, animado. – E você, Rin-chan… qual sabor de sorvete você quer?

– Não quero sorvete. – Rin murmurou, balançando os ombros.

– Ah, vamos, Rin-chan… é casquinha! – o rapaz de olhos escuros insistiu, com um sorriso doce.

– Não quero sorvete.

– Mas é tão bom…

– Eu não quero…

– Rin-chan…

– EU NÃO QUERO! – Rin gritou, em plenos pulmões, enquanto atraía olhares curiosos sob si. Mas era tudo culpa de Jakotsu… sempre era! Ele a irritava, a perturbava, a atormentava… tudo culpa dele, dele e dele! – E pare de insistir, senão faço você engolir esse maldito sorvete! – Rin finalizou, enquanto via Jakotsu pegar o sorvete de morango, deixando o boné que usava lhe cobrir parte da face, impossibilitando Rin de vê-lo.

– Está bem, Rin-chan… – Jakotsu sussurrou em voz baixa, antes de rir, olhando Rin de modo divertido. – Não quer mesmo o sorvete?

Rin resolveu respirar fundo, para acalmar-se. Levantou-se do banco no qual estava sentada e, no minuto seguinte, andava em círculos com os lábios comprimidos. Aquilo era um plano… uma maldição… ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ia matar Vash e Milly por aquele maldito conselho de sair! Jakotsu, quando queria, era irritantemente irritante.

– Você é… irritante. – Rin disse, em voz baixa, fitando o primo, irritada, dando ombros em seguida.

– Aonde vai? – o rapaz de olhos escuros perguntou, começando a tomar o sorvete.

– Não te interessa. – Rin respondeu, continuando a andar enquanto agora era 'perseguida' por um Jakotsu extremamente calmo.

– Interessa-me sim, eu quero saber.

– Jakotsu… – a voz de Rin saiu ameaçadora. Estava _realmente _irritada. – Me deixe em paz.

– Mas só quero saber aonde você vai, oras! – o rapaz defendeu-se, num tom que soou divertido para Rin.

– Jakotsu… – Rin agora se virava para o primo, com um olhar assassino. – Deixe-me em paz ou irei te fazer engolir esse maldito sorvete! – a garota finalizou, dando ombros novamente; mas dessa vez sem ligar para as risadas de Jakotsu, ou sem olhar para trás para ver se o mesmo ainda a perseguia.

Não era fácil _fingir _ou _tentar _ficar bem… não era. Até porque às vezes as pessoas pareciam querer fazer com que ela só se sentisse pior a cada segundo que passava… Rin massageou as têmporas, tirando alguns delicados fios da franja negra que lhe caíam sobre os olhos castanhos.

Naquele enorme e maldito shopping não tinha um lugar deserto ou até mesmo mais vazio? Rin girou os olhos, aborrecida. Precisava espairecer a cabeça, ou ia enlouquecer… tantos problemas, conflitos, coisas estranhas… e tudo acontecia com ela, com ela! E tudo por culpa de quem, de quem?

– Rin…? – a voz familiar murmurou, tocando levemente o braço da moça.

– O QUE É? DEIXA-ME EM PAZ E… –

Rin calou-se de repente, empalidecendo… a voz da garota havia morrido na garganta ao ver quem era. E ela tentou… tentou não perder o chão, ou não sentir o coração palpitar de um modo que parecia que a qualquer momento ia lhe faltar o ar, ou então as pernas, tão bambas… ou as borboletas no estômago, ou até mesmo o suar assustador das delicadas mãos, mas… foi impossível. Ela sentiu tudo aquilo e até mesmo um pouco mais…

– … Sesshoumaru? – Rin murmurou, sentindo o mundo em voltar parar. Os olhos da garota agora eram preenchidos por um brilho diferente… um brilho de alegria. De felicidade… de medo. A resposta para a pergunta sobre quem lhe causa tantos problemas estava bem a sua frente. – O-o que faz aqui? – a moça perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que era perceptível na sua voz.

– Nada. Mas, agora, creio que irei fazer algo. – o youkai respondeu, com um leve sorriso que assustou Rin.

Há tempos não o via sorrir, e, reencontrá-lo, com _aquele _sorriso que a fazia perder o chão era… assustador.

– Desde que eu não esteja envolvida nesse ato que você está prestes a fazer, está ótimo. – a moça disse, dando de ombros, mas foi impedida pela mão de Sesshoumaru em seu braço. – Me solte, por favor? – ela _pediu_, tentando parecer fria, mas não estava se saindo muito bem. O modo como Sesshoumaru a olhava, o modo como a tocava… aquilo a encantava de um jeito que a garota podia sentir o mundo girar lentamente, como se nada pudesse destruir _aquele momento._

– Vamos conversar num lugar mais silencioso. – o youkai murmurou, ignorando todos os protestos de Rin, puxando-a delicadamente pelo braço em direção à saída do shopping, e, em poucos minutos, ambos estavam no estacionamento do mesmo, em um lugar totalmente – ou quase – deserto.

Rin girava os olhos… estava aborrecida. Sesshoumaru apenas tinha um semblante sério e, por dentro, remoia-se de rir, apreciando o aborrecimento da moça à sua frente.

– Você não me avisou que já tinha decidido o que fazer. – ele começou, soltando o braço de Rin.

– Eu não me decidi ainda. – ela disse nervosa. A mentira era perceptível em sua voz. – Eu… preciso de mais tempo.

– Todo esse tempo já não foi suficiente, Rin? – Sesshoumaru respondeu, ponderando um pouco, enquanto fitava a garota de orbes achocolatados minuciosamente. Nunca conseguia entendê-la. Por que não aceitar logo os sentimentos? Não era difícil… não mesmo.

– Não! – Rin disse, decidindo confessar-se. Aquela história de não aceitar os sentimentos estava começando a prejudicá-la… todos aqueles problemas, todas as situações e conflitos que havia vivido… tudo porque _ela _não aceitava aquele sentimento que, querendo ou não, já habitava seu interior. – Você pensa que foi fácil saber que eu estava apaixonada por você, Sesshoumaru? Logo você, o rapaz mais cobiçado… acho que metade de todas as mulheres de Tókio queriam estar no meu lugar, afinal, eu era correspondida, certo? – a moça disse, em voz alta, afastando-se do youkai. – Eu _nunca _me apaixonei, e na primeira vez… aparecem noivas, tudo se complica… logo eu, a garota introvertida e dura, que não assumia nada, nem nenhum sentimento… – Rin começava a sentir o rosto molhado por lágrimas quentes, que faziam o rosto da mesma ficar com um aspecto de melancolia… – Logo eu… – Rin finalizou, abaixando o rosto. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, aproximando-se da garota. Tocou o queixo de mesma, fazendo-a erguer o rosto, limpando assim as várias lágrimas que haviam provocado a expressão de tristeza que era facilmente perceptível.

– Logo você… – Sesshoumaru disse, acariciando a face molhada de Rin. – A garota dura, teimosa, rebelde… você me conquistou… não é preciso ter medo, nem chorar… por isso. Se pensa que eu ficaria com a metade das mulheres de Tókio que você diz que gostariam de estar no seu lugar, está enganada. Nenhuma delas é igual a você, nenhuma. Você é única, Rin… – o youkai disse, abraçando a moça que, automaticamente, apenas deixou-se levar pelo ato do youkai. Fechou os olhos, com força, escondendo o rosto, enquanto as mãos _dele _envolviam seu corpo, de modo protetor e acolhedor. Já não podia tentar vencer naquela batalha que estava praticamente no fim… ela havia perdido.

– Eu… perdi. – Rin sussurrou, erguendo o rosto, fitando o youkai que lhe abraçava com um sorriso doce nos lábios finos. – Perdi essa batalha… – ela continuou, com a voz diminuída a um tom relativamente… calmo. – Você venceu Sesshoumaru, é justo te amar.

O youkai apenas tocou o dedo nos lábios de Rin em resposta, impedindo-a de falar.

– Sempre foi, não acha? – ele disse, num tom sarcástico.

– É… – Rin murmurou, fechando os olhos. – Mas suponho que agora seja realmente justo… – a garota disse, num tom baixo. – Na verdade… sempre foi. – ela finalizou, resolvendo render-se ao sentimento que agora tomava conta de si.

_--x--_

_N.A: Oieee Leitores:DDD Como vão? ;D_

_Aqui está o último capítulo que eu tanto enrolei a fazer u.u'' Mas não tenho culpa se a inspiração me fugia, oras… ò.o Não foi culpa minha oo Enfim… na minha opinião, não ficou lá "aquele final"… mas tentei deixá-lo bom… o problema é: Ficou bom? XD_

_Quero muito agradecer ao pessoal que acompanhou o fic, que me deixou reviews, que teve a paciência de esperar todo esse tempo para eu postar… -.-" E a minha amada revisora, a Mitz, que me agüentou e por vezes me 'motivou' a escrever… Mana, brigado, viu? Obrigado por revisar esse fic, e por sempre me ajudar quando tinha aqueles errinhos ali e acolá… hoho… finalmente saiu o capítulo… XDDD_

_Arigatou mesmo, a todos:DD_

_Beijinhos para vocês…_

_Mylle Evans _


End file.
